Gotham: Never too late
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: A slight au take on the airport scene that changes things up giving new life to Selina and Bruce's relationship. Those who have not seen it will understand. Gotham is thriving with villainy and deceit and characters thought to have made their exit return. Batcat and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Power of words

**Authors note: **Another passion project of mine. For those who have seen the Gotham series finale, meh, I've seen better, so, I will undertake a continuation that kind of rewrites things. The series finale does not exist, in fact this is an alternate route that takes place around the airport scene, and being the romantic I am I will go and change things cause I can. Bruce and Selina's story is not over…and just what sort of villainy will rise to take on the couple and challenge James Gordon himself? Return of some characters and so much more awaits moving forward, cue the return of Gotham, and you thought it was over.

Gotham: Never too late

CH.1: Power of words

Bruce Wayne was set to depart Gotham…how long exactly, well that remained to be seen. He had his passport and luggage and would soon leave if only to make it safer for his friends and loved ones. This was it…once he boarded his private plane there would be no looking back, no time for regrets…he would grow and become stronger and once he returned he would set things right the only way he knew how.

The sound of the engine filled his ears and he seemed set on leaving. The only problem was Selina. He had written a letter explaining things to her but was that enough? Was leaving the only solution? Bruce hesitates as he lowers his head as he is reminded of what Selina meant to him…how no one else could ever quite replace such heart and compassion.

Bruce had gone through a lot with the death of his parents that night and how Selina had witnessed it all. The two of them had been so young then…to think they would be at this point in their lives where they no longer had to feel that fear. Bruce was a capable fighter while Selina owned her new catlike skills. Every moment spent with her was a moment he had come to cherish and logged away as memories never to be forgotten.

For all given purposes he should board the plane and be done with Gotham. This was the start of a new chapter in his life and leaving everything behind would leave a few lost, but, he knew they'd be capable of starting anew and perhaps then any threat that was poised to harm Gotham or them would simply die away and that was that.

He supposed the only question left was…did he love Selina? Was it worth leaving Gotham if he never saw her again? Did a hero simply walk away when everything was clean cut and set to dry without any more battles to fight? Did a hero push aside all those he loved so in the next venture he found love anew and set aside those memories he held so cherished?

For all rights and purposes he should board the plane as he originally planned. His destination would take him far and wide and take him to foreign soils where he would iron out his will…strengthen his mind, sharpen his senses…and be at peace for the man he would become. In that moment though he kept seeing Selina and knew that what he wanted most out of life…even with the danger that would follow, was to be with her.

Bruce had matured in his own right and turning his back on the plane he sets off back to where he had left Alfred. He imagined he wouldn't be waiting for him but he knew who would be. Finding Selina standing there her beauty washes over him and he draws her to him even though she attempts to push him away.

"Bruce…what are you still doing here? You made it clear in your letter you were leaving, and, don't go being chivalrous now after writing such a letter to begin with. I thought we were in this together, I thought that we had something special-."

"Selina, I've decided to stay in Gotham. I'd be a fool if I left now after everything we have been through. I don't care what danger comes our way…all I know is I want to be with you, I want to keep this going…I can't stand to not have you in my life Selina. I know I am not the most poetic but as I was making my way to the plane I kept thinking of you. That letter…you can burn it and clear it from your mind cause this…this is where I belong. Gotham is fine but here with you…that is what counts."

Selina was starting to cry and she hits his chest a few times. Bruce lets her as he knows she has a lot to say. "Why do you have to be so romantic? I should be done with you…done with this trying to push others away for their own good, but, I can't…and if you are going to stay…I suppose I can forgive you…this once."

Bruce smiles which is quite rare for him and he runs his hand through her hair. "I love you Selina Kyle. And I am going to make this work, for us, and no matter what comes our way I am not leaving your side."

Selina chokes up some as she presses her head against his head and the two of them just stand there being fools in love. She had a checkered past and he had a tendency to push others away thinking it was for their best. Selina whispers to him then. "I love you too Bruce Wayne."

Bruce tilts her chin up gazing into her pool for eyes and kisses her on the lips. He can taste her tears but he doesn't care. Crushing her body against his he breathed her in and would not let her go. Bruce Wayne was nothing without Selina Kyle, and, long as he had her he would always be content. No other girl had quite captured his heart like hers and leaving now would destroy all of that. Gotham was what it was…there was no changing Gotham and its colorful villainy. Come what may he would face this, not alone, but with her.

And that is when the plane appears to be turning. Bruce had not caught sight of it at first but as he pulls from the kiss he tries to make sense of this. "Uh Bruce…I've heard of people trying to catch planes…just never thought it would be planes trying to catch-."

"Selina…run!" Bruce takes her hand and as they begin to run the plane picks up speed. How was this even possible? Would things have been different had he boarded the plane? No time to reflect on that now. He could feel the ground of the terminal begin to shake and he and Selina were running full force, neither wanting to look behind them.

"Bruce…it is gaining on us!" Bruce wanted to shove her to safety but he would be doing the very thing he normally did. Selina and him were a team. And that is when he saw Alfred.

"Well…glad to see you changed your mind Master Bruce. Quickly, this way, hurry." Bruce followed after him and with Selina they manage to get out and are barely a few feet or more from the terminal before the plane is engulfed in a wave of flame and destruction. The three are hurtled forth and as they look back it is clear in the wake of his choosing to stay danger had once again found him. The only question was…who was behind this and why would they have wanted him to leave?

**Authors note: **This is only the beginning. Come next chapter Gordon and his team wind up at the airport as the group teams up again and how Gotham is not quite ready for that dark night.


	2. Chapter 2 Rebirth through flames

CH.2: Rebirth through flames

James Gordon received a call regarding a runaway plane and set out with Bullock to the airport. A medical team was already on the scene and he arched a brow as Harvey went to pull to a stop.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Bruce Wayne?" James honestly couldn't believe it either and yet lo and behold the young heir to the Wayne name was still here. It begged to question what he was doing here and why he hadn't boarded the plane when he said he would.

"I guess we should go and say hi and see if he is alright." James opens his door stepping out into the night of Gotham, the perpetual night as he saw it. The airport had been blown up by the plane and given how much fuel was on the plane it wouldn't take much to ignite it.

"Captain Gordon, glad you got my call." Alfred went to stand up though it was clear he was still hurting from his fight with Bane.

"Alfred, good to see you, and it would appear like Bruce is also here. Care explaining this?" He felt like things had been tied up nice and neat, bow and everything, but the moment that Bruce decides not to leave this happens.

"I can explain Captain," Bruce sat there in the back of the ambulance as he was being checked out. James notices how his hand is held tightly by Selina and he imagined it would be difficult prying the two lovebirds apart. The same went with Lee and him.

"I am all ears, though, if you need time we can always meet at the station tomorrow. I know how harrowing this must have been-."

"It was, but, my decision to not board the plane is what set these actions in motion. I believe and this could be conjecture but someone wanted me to board that plane. The moment I chose Selina…the moment I chose Gotham…that is when the pilot appeared to turn the plane in our direction."

"Why would your pilot want to take you out? I mean even if you had boarded the plane the pilot could have easily dispatched of you in the air." Bulloch was examining the wreckage and James felt that something didn't add up.

"Do you think it was Nyssa?" Nyssa Al Ghul had gone and escaped but even saying it aloud could be a longshot. Why would she stay in Gotham to wait and see if Bruce boarded that plane?

"I'm not sure. All I know is going forward now with me staying here is going to make things quite lively." Bruce appeared to laugh a little at that, a dry chuckle mostly given the circumstances.

"Bruce, I am glad you stayed, for what it is worth. I would feel better though if you three went to the hospital and stayed there till you were cleared to leave. If whoever did this is still around I don't want you three caught up in it. Don't worry…I am not leaving you out of the investigation, still, best you keep on your guard."

"Right, I understand." Bruce nods his head and goes to move into the ambulance and Selina goes to do the same. Alfred was left standing out there with them.

"This doesn't add up. Who would want Master Bruce dead?" James was considering that but even doing so at this late hour had a long list of suspects. "Harvey…you got something?" He noticed his partner was standing there transfixed by the flames, or, rather something near.

"Who do we know who uses a pocket watch?" James had a bad feeling about this and as he joins him with Alfred the two notice a pocket watch tinged with flames but very much still ticking away. His encounter with his mad man all started long ago and somehow he continued to prove his persistence in making his life miserable.

"Jervis Tetch…so…he is still alive, and, while I can see him hypnotizing the pilot, that doesn't explain the explosion." James rubbed his temple finding this case was going to take a bit and even now with the plane as it was they couldn't get close enough for a further inspection.

"I suppose this will be a matter for another day. It is good seeing you gentleman but under the circumstances I will join Master Bruce and young Ms. Kyle to the hospital. Goodnight." James and Harvey say their goodnight and he goes to join the two in the back of the ambulance.

"Oh before I forget…there is something I should tell you, nah I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow. A madman like Tetch on the loose in Gotham, feels like old times doesn't it?" James couldn't disagree. It did seem like Gotham had its fair share of rogues gallery of villainy. It kept things interesting though what was different now was he was a father and a husband. True his daughter had been born of Barbara and all and he was married to Lee Thompkins, but, overall they would make things work.

"Go and get some rest Jim…I can take it from here and tomorrow we can pick up where we left off. You might want to think about calling Lucius and filling him in on this, he does seem to have a knack for this stuff."

James nods his head leaving Bullock to look after the scene as he calls up Lee seeing if she was still up. The two of them had things to discuss now that Bruce was staying in Gotham.

* * *

The following day James winds up in the bullpen with the other Officers of the GCPD as they all gathered around. "Listen up everyone…as I am sure all of you have heard Bruce Wayne's plane yesterday was piloted by a hypnotized man and nearly killed him. Bruce and Selina as well as Alfred are alright, but, the pilot is dead and the plane has destroyed much of the building. I want a bolo put out on one Jervis Tetch in regards to possibly being involved in this case, if you see him do not engage but call it in, he is prone to hypnotize his victims."

While everyone was on the move James finds his eyes going over to Harvey who was talking to someone familiar. This was probably what Harvey was talking about yesterday so he walked over to where Harvey stood and he stopped talking to her as he stood at attention. "Jim, I'm sure you remember-."

"Detective Montoya…it is good to see you again. I thought you left the Department some time ago?" James studied her noting how she seemed at ease, her hands clasped behind her back.

"I couldn't stay gone forever…plus…knowing that you are shorthanded I thought I would come and lend you guys some assistance. Truth is I ran into some hard times and it took a bit getting my footing after. I intend on picking up whatever slack there is and if you will have me I would very much like to rejoin-."

"I don't think I ever saw any resignation papers, did you Harvey?" James looks over at his partner and friend who wears a knowing smile.

"Come to think of it with all that Gotham has been through the papers must have got lost, assuming there was one, honestly I was probably too hammered to notice. So Detective, ready to put those skills of yours back in action?"

James was glad to see Renee back and she appeared to be just as eager to get back into the swing of things. They needed all Officers on deck with this case as 'The Mad Hatter', or rather Jervis was on the loose and given the last time he saw him he had done some hypno work on him he was looking forward to finally putting him away.

"Just point me in the right direction Captain," Renee smirks, "working here again is like putting on your uniform in the morning…no matter how many times it is done nothing is ever forgotten."

"Harvey why don't you take Renee and see about checking out Tetch's place. I have a few phone calls to make and was planning on checking in on Bruce in the hospital." James heads to his office as he listens to the familiar humdrum activity of the Officers working on phone calls and gathering information. However it doesn't help that he has someone waiting for him in his office. Last person he expected to find as well.

* * *

Renee Montoya sat in the passenger seat of the police vehicle as it rolled through Gotham city streets. She had been away for a bit after falling off and drinking again…something that played a bit into fooling around with Barbara. She still had a place for Barbara in her heart but wasn't sure if she was wanting to start anything up with her.

Renee had been open about her sexuality since she could remember. It had taken a bit with the GCPD but somehow even with her sexual preference in partner they didn't shun her. She truly appreciated Harvey and Jim for their open arms even after being away for so long. Knowing what Gotham was going through and all the Officers lost it wasn't like a lot of people lined up to take up the shield and badge.

"Tell me something Renee…what makes you want to take up the badge again? I mean I know how it is to walk away from this job and somehow find one-self back here. Course I'm not going to tell you my sad excuse for a story so why don't you fill me in, we got time till we reach Tetch's place."

Renee figured that was true. They had got a warrant to search his place and she did wonder why Harvey didn't mention the guest in the Captain's office. Leaning back in her chair she finds her attention focused outside where Gotham was still rough around the edges.

"I was in a relationship, more or less…truth be told it wasn't much of a relationship and it just felt wrong. I walked away from it…and I fell behind in my duties, took to the bottle…needed time to reorient myself. Gotham is very much like me…both of us have been through the trash heap but we bounce back and long as Gotham stands tall and proud…so will I."

"Well that was a bunch of something stacked on top of nothing if I ever heard it," Harvey says with a light crack of a smile on his rough features.

"I figured the abbreviated version suited the time we had over some somber tale of a girl down on her luck and losing herself in the bottle and something she could never have." Renee places her hands in her lap as she runs a hand through her shorter hair.

"I get that, I do, and if you ever want to share the long version I am sure I can have a bottle and you can drink whatever it is you drink. Here we are." Harvey pulls to a stop in front of the building and they get out. Sirens could be heard in the distance and the sound of some commotion further off.

"I have a funny feeling about this," Renee couldn't shake the unease she felt as they went to enter the building and proceed to Tetch's room.

"Relax…just first day caution, it will disappear soon enough. Jervis Tetch, GCDP…we have a warrant to search your place. Open up." There is a long pause but no one answers so Harvey kicks down the door. They enter with their guns drawn but for whatever reason Tetch is not there.

"Do you think he left Gotham?" She holsters her weapon once the coast is clear and begins to put on her gloves.

"Hard to say…a madman like Tetch wouldn't just leave without announcing it in some grand scheme. I am going to check the bedroom." Harvey walks off and Renee goes to check the rest of the place. It was clear from the amount of dishes he hadn't been back in a while, and the pile of bills slipped under his door. No running water in the sink and the fridge appeared dead. Renee went to open his mail noting he hadn't paid anything in a while.

"Harvey…you got anything? Harvey?" Renee goes to check on him but is hit in the face and she stumbles back into the table. Her face explodes in pain and the next attack she uses her body to roll backwards along the table and get to the other side.

"Tick tock, rabbit has stopped, the Queen has cut his head…he was late, a fine mess to be had, now who will tell the time, such a sham, Gotham is set to rise from the flames…hooray a new day has begun. Little marinates all dressed to kill…who shall run this city through."

Renee had thought it was Harvey speaking and maybe it was…but another stronger voice carried through. Her ears picking up on a faint tick tock sound and she watches a man appear from behind Harvey holding a wrist watch. Oh no…wait…what was she doing?

"Hello Detective…shall we play?" Renee stood still and nods her head as something told her things were not going to be ok.

**Authors note: **Bruce and Selina are on the mend when Selina receives a visit from someone with a proposition.


	3. Chapter 3 Colorful characters

**Authors note: **Apologies if I get messed up at times with Ed, Edward, Riddler…the man for whom many names toll and make this writer's head implode. Just know I am talking about he who riddles in the dark and leaves Gollum with many things to think about.

CH.3: Colorful characters

Selina Kyle laid in a hospital bed…yay, would some things never change? So far the two of them had been cleared of any smoke inhalation or mild burns so they would be good to go…in a few more hours. Selina was restless as she lay there while Bruce was lying so still and peaceful. He had stayed and while she could never love him enough…part of her wondered if he meant to stay or would go the soonest things got difficult.

"Selina…it would appear you have awoken." She looks over and clutches her sheet as she spots a man in green. Of course…he would be here. The Riddler or rather Edward Nygma was leaning up against the far wall watching her.

"Ed…to what do I owe this pleasing visit? I take it Penguin isn't too far behind." Selina heard the hobbling man step into view wearing some sort of patch over the eye that was taken from him.

"You always were keen, I will give you that. Tell me something Selina, how is it trying to play straight and taken yourself out of the game? Also it is Edward, but since we are part of the same crime family I will allow Ed. All those jewels you will never have…all those riches that will keep you set for life-."

"Forget it…I don't want anything to do with you lot. Stealing isn't what I am about these days, so, lest you want your faces beaten in I suggest you scram." She didn't know what stealing would get her, perhaps if she had been left by Bruce stealing would be what would sate her need for companionship, but, she had Bruce now and such hasty actions were of no need.

"This kitty has claws, meow, however you know this is the life you are meant for. Sooner or later you will find that keeping in the company of the rich will dull and you will want something more. When you feel the need to do so we'll be nearby." Riddler nods his head to Penguin who follows him out.

Selina wanted to yell after them but what if they were right? No, she could not believe that. She had Bruce and while that part of her life would always be there, a part of her, stealing and waylaying was beneath her. Selina holds the sheets to her as she walks over to Bruce's bed and takes a seat next to him as she grabs his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Bruce. You and I…we'll figure something out, we always do. Gotham is in a heap of hurt…get better so we can figure out what to do about it." She leans down kissing his forehead and was glad he had not gotten up. She wasn't used to saying such flowering things but in her heart what she and Bruce had…nobody could take that away.

* * *

"I cannot believe her Ed…I mean why weigh herself down by such feelings? Nothing good comes of it and we might have saved Gotham but it doesn't mean we are inclined to stick around and polish shoes and jump at a moment's notice to give our lives. I lost my eye…no thank you I will not continue following Gordon. We saved Gotham…now that is behind us what is our next move?"

Oswald stood in the garage as he looks over at his companion, his trusted comrade, someone whom he had come to rely in these troubling times. Ed appeared to be debating this as he strokes his chin.

"Selina may not want to join us, but, there are others who might. Gotham is secured of major villainy but in the past we have been divided. If we can somehow rise to power under one individual we might stand a chance." Oswald limps forward a bit as he feels dread over this.

"And just who do you wish to take on such a task?" He knew it couldn't' be himself, couldn't be Ed here…that left-.

"Jeremiah," he says simply, "he is the only one to truly put Gotham in its place…the one who truly led where others could not. We break him out…get him to see things our way and we are set. I know he is not the ideal choice in your mind but neither of us can hold power long in this city, you know that, I know that."

Oswald paces about not sure he wants to hear this. "Jeremiah is insane…what is stopping him from slitting our throats or setting us up for his own amusement?"

"We don't, however, unless you have any other ideas we go with this. Jeremiah is currently in Arkham after he woke…course…"

"Course what?" Oswald hated when Ed led him on like this. Why not just come out and say it. He shoots him a look and if looks could kill, well, his would surely be up there.

"Rumor has it he is sort of a vegetable or in a vegetable like state." Oswald laughs thinking it is a joke but when Ed isn't laughing that is when he loses it.

"Are you kidding me? You want me to risk everything on a vegetable to somehow put fear in Gotham? I'm sorry but do you know how that sounds? Why would you even get behind such an idea?" He could risk everything, his sanity, and let one not forget his status as a respected member of Gotham, which he would cross that bridge when something evil actually worked.

"Oswald, I have thought everything through but I will not pursue it lest I have your full cooperation. It is vital that we do this as a team or not at all. Plans of leaving Gotham have been stalled and it doesn't help that the sub was stolen along with Edward-."

"Wait…are you telling me that Edward, my sweet and loyal Edward has been taken? Who might I ask did this? I will wring their neck-."

"If I had to take a stab in the dark, which I am not known for…it was Nyssa Al Ghul. So, shall I send you after her?" Oswald considers this and somehow the plan for Jeremiah seemed a bit saner. Nyssa somehow scared him more, not sure how, but she just did.

"Fine…fill me in on this plan of yours. I know I am going to regret it but you have always been the brain of our operations." Oswald was led off though the more he heard the plan…he should have gone with the go after Nyssa one.

* * *

James would arrive at the hospital as he looks around before spotting Bruce standing at the window. He goes to join him as he places a hand on his shoulder. "Good to see you up Bruce."

"Captain Gordon, thank you for visiting. I know you are busy and if you have to leave I will understand-."

"Bruce, we've known each other a while now…long as none of the other Officers are around you can call me James or Jim if you prefer." It was still hard to believe how much Bruce had grown. The day they had first met was in that alleyway after the death of his parents. Back then Bruce was so young and uncertain of the path that lay before him.

"Alright, I will keep that in mind. If you are wondering where Selina is she went to get something to eat. Have you made any leads on the case?" Bruce seemed quite apt about learning about the case, perhaps because the pilot whom he knew tried to have him killed.

"I've been making phone calls but haven't got far on my end. I had sent Harvey and Renee over to investigate Tetch's place…but…haven't been updated yet as to their progress. I am sure though when I head back to the GCPD they will be there with a report. How is Selina by the way?"

Bruce walks over to his bed and takes a seat as he appears contemplative. "She appears distracted, she won't say what about…but…something must have happened while I was asleep. I do not wish to pry and I really do not wish to overstep my bounds as boyfriend. I was hoping however you would talk to her…I sort of need to check in with Alfred."

James nods his head. "Has Alfred managed to find a place for you guys to stay? I mean if you want Lee and I have a place if you ever want to crash, just thought I'd put it out there."

"Thank you Captain, I mean Jim, but that won't be necessary. I am sure Alfred has found a place, but, I will keep it open should anything not happen." Bruce was such a cordial young man now, watching what he said, watching for reactions from the people he spoke to. He was a Wayne after all.

"I will go check on Selina then." Bruce goes to leave him as he checks in with Selina who is seated in the cafeteria with a plate but no food on it.

"Bruce sent you didn't he?" James spread out his hands in a placating manner before nodding his head to the chair across from her and she shrugged. "It is a free country, or, free cafeteria and all."

"He is just worried about you Selina. Something is up though, mind talking? I mean, kind of been a bit since we last spoke and even then you were in some tough times then." James remembered when she was a bit more of a stray, and now…she had grown into someone a bit more dependable.

Selina lets out a sigh as she lets her eyes go anywhere but towards his. "I had some visitors show up…wanting me to go back to the life I had before. I'd be lying if I weren't tempted in some way. Bruce, I just can't see myself doing that to him…and he did stay for me so there is that. However what if I slip up? There is always going to be that part of me that wonders-."

"Selina, the fact you are thinking all this means you care about him, I mean think of how such thoughts would have sent you flying before? Back then you were only worried about yourself and any romantic feelings for Bruce were just friendly and you kept your distance the moment things got real. I've seen you grow and you aren't that person anymore. If the temptation is there and you don't take it you are strong for that."

Selina bows her head as she no doubt struggles to take his words or leave them be. "The two who came to see me…they were Riddler and the Penguin. I honestly have no idea what they are up to but I figure they are up to something…probably something requiring my skills."

"Hmm, I might have to look into this; I'll look into the security feed and take it from there. Thanks Selina. You should probably tell Bruce all this though…because any relationship needs honesty, something that didn't pan out so well first time through with me. And maybe you should take yourself and Bruce something to eat…just food for thought."

James left her there as he trusted the two would work through this. Temptation of the past was always there…it was the moments now that mattered on handling that. However as he was about to leave he got a call regarding Bullock and Montoya. Cursing he figured the security feed would have to wait for now as he hurries off.

**Authors note: **Next chapter exes will clash as Renee and Barbara meet up again.


	4. Chapter 4 Red rage

**Authors note: **Forgot about the scene with Bruce calling James by Jim and of course the whole Nygma and Penguin sub talk. I had not meant too much by things so for the most part me just forgetting. Still if I am honest I prefer that slight interaction scene between Nygma and Penguin as Oswald was quite fond of Edward, the other Edward lol. I mean there were some scenes that were carried out quite well in the final season and other ones rushed. They were pushed for time and I understand that makes the material a bit choppy and some more poignant than others, still, what is done is done and all the pieces are being set up for some fun times. I appreciate everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing, oh and the c2 I did see. I just wished to put this all out here as it means a lot.

CH.4: Red rage

Renee Montoya found herself unable to control her own body. In her heart she knew what she was about to do was wrong…that after all this time she would be seeing Barbara under circumstances she would rather have been avoided rushed. There wasn't a day that went by where her thoughts hadn't gone to Barbara…had things been different things might have worked out between the two of them.

She had gone and taken the squad vehicle while Harvey was sent off to another task. Tetch would not tell her what it was only that she was to go after Barbara. Apparently Barbara had given birth to a baby girl and that it belonged to James Gordon. Truth was she had no idea that he had wound up with Barbara again finding out the two had not been together in a very long time.

However she did not hold it against him as she also knew that he was now married to Doctor Lee Thompkins. Harvey helped her piece things together as he was the reason she had wound up back at the GCPD. Oh she wished it had been herself but Harvey was responsible and she was truly grateful to him. Now however he was off doing Tetch's bidding and so was she…but she figured Tetch wasn't having him go after someone he had cared deeply for.

She had been sent to 'The Sirens' nightclub where she would find Barbara. Her trigger finger was itchy and her goal was simple…kill the one that had got away. Perhaps in hindsight she was the one that left and for good reason, but, in some ways Barbara was the one that pulled away. The two had history and maybe this would be good to clear the air.

Renee enters the establishment and finds the blonde alone. "Barbara…love what you have done with the place." Renee barely recognized her own voice.

"Renee Montoya…last person I expected to walk back into my life. It is like some twisted lesbian Casablanca. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She was still beautiful as ever but Renee was here for a specific reason.

"Tick tock…the female vixen is set to die, done me wrong…kicked me hard, now with only a bullet to hear me." Renee unholsters her weapon and lifts it up with a deft hand.

"Renee, calm down, you know I am a mother right? Think about what you are doing, wait, come to think of it…you aren't thinking-."

"I am thinking Barbara…you done me wrong, so, with this bullet I end you." She squeezes the trigger watching as Barbara dives for cover and her shot misses.

"Tetch, damn, he has got to you! I know I have wronged you…I have wronged a lot of people. However you did put me in a position back then…I mean I am no longer together with Jim, yes I had his baby, but he is a married man and I'm single, not sure why I am telling you this but that is what I am."

"Do you think that matters any? I loved you Barbara, the red string that held us was cut aloft leaving me drowning in misery and pain and drinking was the only way to take away that pain away. Tetch has freed me of such pain…given me reason to vent, to rant…to free myself from the past."

Renee aims again blasting apart a bottle and relishing in the feel of releasing all this pent up frustration. "Do you think you were the only one hurting?"

"You got over it didn't you?" Renee walks closer to the counter as she looked over but only found a fist waiting for her sending her reeling.

"Yes, I did, and I even found love again…but…it wasn't without its complications. A man named Butch was involved and no matter what there wasn't room in her heart for both of us. Both of them are dead…and I have tried to move on since then. Perhaps it is motherhood or maybe the senseless violence but I am opening myself up again. Renee…seeing you again…it makes me realize we can maybe give us another chance."

"Why would I believe a word you say? You could be lowering my guard for your own gain. I have to kill you…this tick tock lock and stock will be your end." Renee attempted to fire her gun but Barbara manages to disarm her in a few fluid moves that sent her weapon out of her hands.

"I am really going to kill Tetch and his damn rhyme scheme. Fine, if you won't listen to sense, I will have to beat it out of you." Renee was on her guard and soon the two women were fighting one another. It was different from the past and she was surprised at how on her feet she was. Each attack either connected or was countered and Renee had to fall back on her training from the academy.

Renee had toughened up some since she was last on the force and since falling off the wagon as she had she made sure when she eventually came back she had the mental fortitude to go forward. Barbara was a flurry of punches and kicks, savage at times forcing Renee back. She was still trying to kill her but it wasn't as easy as she had figured. Truth was she was working off being betrayed and also her heart when around Barbara was much like her mind.

Renee attempts for a strike to the face but Barbara takes her arm and lands a kick to her before throwing her to the ground. Renee winds up on her back and Barbara straddles her as she attempts to pin her arms down.

"I will not stop, I will not run…my feelings for you burdened as they are…there is nothing you can do to make me see it any other way. Let me up…so that I may…kill you through and through." Renee had never hated rhyming so much…it made her so blue.

"Is killing me what you really want? I am trying to do better by my daughter by giving up on much of that bloodshed, it hasn't been easy…and living here in Gotham one can't stick by codes of conduct or character when one's life is on the line. Renee…if there is any of you in there you must fight this, do not let Tetch have you do something you will never be able to walk away from."

Renee could hear the ticking growing louder and she struggled to keep her emotions in check. The urge to kill Barbara was growing however moving about as she was she could see that Barbara was not giving her any inch, though the grinding was also doing other things to her.

"Barbara, I have to, I must…to not kill you would be too much. Tetch has implanted in me the power to kill, to kill and only that, why cannot you not see this is how it must be done? To walk away, to let him win…I would only be back to do it again."

"Will this shut you up?" Renee glowers at her but then her lips settle atop hers. The kiss was sensual and sweet and Renee arches up against her body feeling a heat claim her. The thundering words of Tetch were starting to lose hold on her…the drive to kill Barbara easing up. She recalled reading reports regarding Tetch and how to counter the effects of being hypnotized but she didn't figure it would happen through physical contact.

Renee takes a breath and Barbara eases from her lips gazing down at her. "You know, it is possible I maybe still caught in Tetch's rhyme, perhaps kissing me again will help me out this time." Renee saw Barbara study her before she cracks a smile.

"I think I have time to manage a bit more." Renee pulls the other woman back atop her kissing her and cherishing her, holding her close. Their bodies are pressed tight together and given how both were single it just seemed to fit. Renee wanted Barbara back in her life and maybe before it wasn't the right time, but, now it just seemed to coalesce far better than any rhyme, dammit.

**Authors note: **Rhyming is a pain and honestly exploring new territory with the effect that Tetch has placed on Renee. Also I enjoyed how Gotham went with what they did with Barbara and by bringing Renee back into the fold I wanted Barbara to move on from Tabitha and thus this pairing again takes ship. Following this up with the next chapter Oswald is committed to Arkham while Bruce and Selina work on their futures.


	5. Chapter 5 Future revelation

CH.5: Future revelation

Oswald never would have thought he would be here of all places…and voluntarily at that. Admitting himself in felt like some surreal nightmare but that is how it was. Ed made it quite clear what he was to say, what he was to put down on his form. Few patients did this of clear conscience and they continued to ask him that but he just went with it, deluded and a bit lost at playing the good guy and not really knowing himself anymore.

The place was just how he remembered it with its clean walls and loud chatter of the insane. Honestly he would have preferred Ed himself taking to this role as he often argued with himself. The task at hand for him was to find Jeremiah, however, easier said than done. Ed before dropping him off here mentioned a contact that would help him.

"I will take it from here gentleman," Oswald was seated in a wheel chair and being escorted by some strong looking men. By the time they walked away he noticed a rather calm looking woman, though something about her appeared off.

"Are you my contact?" He looks back at her as the wheelchair begins to move once again and he hears a light laugh.

"Welcome back to Arkham Mr. Cobblepot, I am sure you are aware there have been some updates to security and not just anyone is allowed admittance. We have someone that will clear you but only once they hear your story. Put on a show, make a few laughs…soon enough you will see the one you are looking for. My name is Nurse Ecco, remember it well."

Oswald was led to a padded cell like room and there was a table set up in there with two chairs and seated across was a blonde with glasses. She had a clipboard out and she was barely registering him before he was left there in the room…with her. Ecco no doubt was the one who was his contact in here but who was she?

"Feel free to take a seat and we may begin Mr. Cobblepot." Oswald rose from the chair and proceeded over unsure if this was part of the plan or not.

"Uh…hi, so, I was told to talk to you to be admitted here. Is this something new?" He shifted a bit in his seat.

"Normally patients are admitted because they are brought here after being evaluated on their background but those admitting themselves we have to take precautions with. See your mind is very much intact and if that is the case you may be allowed to walk out of here." She was quite professional and clearly not someone Ed would set up a meeting with.

"Right, of course, and you have every right to be cautious. I should let you know that I have gone through quite the ordeal with losing my eye, fighting the good fight…oh and yes having ties to most of the crime organization here in splendid Gotham. I am a man tortured inside…ready to pop the moment gunfire is issued. I am a broken Penguin, a man who no longer knows who he is."

He notes her writing something down and she brings her pen up to her lips. "I see. And just who are you anyway? What makes you think you deserve to be here and not some mental institution-?"

"I was the King of Gotham! By every right I should be the one that is ruling this city instead of the people and their leaders who do not know what they are doing! Jim Gordon by all rights should not even be leading when he has so many faults, like, did you know that he-."

"We are getting off subject here Mr. Cobblepot; we are here to talk about you. Yes it does seem you are a bit unhinged with talk of glory and such but who is the real Mr. Cobblepot? What has set you down this path?" She leans back and he notices that there is no fear in her eyes. Just who was this woman?

Oswald lets out a breath not really sure his life story is important so he gives an abridged version. "I was bullied most of my life…looked down on by others. I was always the butt of the joke, pushed around and made the laughingstock. I realized that the only way to have people take me seriously was to rise up…usurp those who would step on me. I grabbed power…I savored and controlled those who would seek to dethrone me. I lost someone precious to me and have been betrayed, by all rights people should be bowing down to me…thanking me, but no…they seek only to ridicule me and don't even consider me a threat!

"I have killed…I have put myself in the graces of others all so I could reign and rule over them. I am a man known as the Penguin, and all those who have thought me weak will be sorry…I will take over Gotham and nothing will stop me. Arkham by all rights should be glad to have me back here…no one should question why I am here only that I am looking to reclaim the former version of myself and here is where it will be."

Oswald stared intently at her daring her to tell him he was wrong. It was probably his most rousing performance ever but perhaps there was truth to it. He after all had lost much and now was looking to reclaim that Oswald lost to him when he had decided to stay and fight for Gotham. Siding with Jim Gordon of all people made him feel dirty.

"Very well…Oswald Cobblepot I see no reason why you shouldn't be admitted here. It is clear you are showing classic signs of delusions of grandeur and clearly your violent tendencies should be looked at closer and here you will have the care you need to get better. My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and welcome back to Arkham."

Oswald wondered how he knew that name…and given his time here along with Ed he wondered if he even knew who this woman was. The blonde hair in a bun, the white coat, the professional air in which she held herself; strange still how he could not place her. The door went to open and he fell back to his wheelchair as he was wheeled out of there.

"Thank you Doc…I feel better already," Oswald was led out of there and he had succeeded in infiltrating the place, though, finding Jeremiah would take some searching which meant he might find himself here longer than he had anticipated.

* * *

Bruce and Selina were both cleared of the hospital and Alfred had found a place for them to stay. However it wasn't exactly the best place given it was an apartment but apparently Alfred was good friends with the person who ran it. Bruce still had money so the place offered them rooms so they wouldn't be sharing them. Still Bruce was laid out on his bed with Selina nestled up against him as they had a bit of alone time together.

"I'm glad you stayed," Selina says and he wears a soft smile. "I mean sure it had a runaway plane and being placed in hospital care but we are free now to do what we will." Bruce ran his hand through her hair and listened to her breathing.

"Selina…what are we going to do with our time? I mean you were offered a chance to do what you loved-."

"That is just it Bruce…it was something I loved, but, I don't love it anymore. Would you really have me go back to crime just out of boredom? I want to do better by my life, better by you…and if that means going clean of crime so be it."

Selina's gaze was fixed on his making it seem like she wanted him to question her decision. Bruce went to kiss her and felt her lips pressing down on his as he drew her against him feeling her figure and how her body made his heart race. It had been some time since the two were left to their own devices and being free of the conflicts that tore them apart.

Bruce could feel her pulling away as she straddled his hips and went to remove her shirt letting it fall down. His hands wondered along her hips as she ran her hand freely through her tussle of hair as she appeared quite confident above him. "Selina…what if you and I joined forces?"

"What do you mean?" Selina paused in her motion and Bruce had to get his head on straight or he might just toss the idea aside.

Bruce sat up and kept her on his lap as he met her eyes serious. "I mean to say…you and I working together to make Gotham a better place. I've been doing some of it alone but on my own that fight is too much, kind of hard admitting but I've learned from my actions that alone is a lonely path to walk."

Selina shifts her weight about on his lap and she tangles her hands along the back of his neck. The lack of shirt a bit distracting but he focused on those pretty eyes, that feeling she gave him that no other girl ever could.

"Giving up a life of crime and working with you to save Gotham, well, I mean it is a stretch but it could be a good use of our time. Sure, I am game…just…how do we even go about doing that?"

Bruce went to turn them over so he was lying atop her and he enjoyed the flustered look she wore as he went to remove his shirt tossing it free as he let out a breath. "I want you to meet someone, well, you probably already have met him but he is someone we can trust and will set us up with whatever we need for the task and road ahead. The coming days will prove to be a trial but we aren't alone in this…no more."

"Cool." Selina dragged his lips down on top of hers and he kissed her back. Shirtless atop her with her just wearing her bra the two of them made out. It would likely go no further than that, least for now but he loved Selina and promised when the time was right the two of them would share their bodies and be one. For now the first step in saving Gotham was underway.

**Authors note: **Oswald has just been introduced to a key character and of course while the other still functions. I felt it best to set these things up and of course going a path the show probably never intended and in itself something to really bring Batcat together is Selina and Bruce's twined destiny. Next chapter James Gordon races to find Harvey and more villainy is set to take place.


	6. Chapter 6 Tick tock Gordon

**Authors note: **Apologies on the delay…had a bit of trouble getting this scene down and took a bit of a step away from fanfics. I had gotten to a certain point so I will try and get this up to you today and no this story is not gone…just hitting delays here and there.

CH.6: Tick tock Gordon against the clock

James had wound up back at the GCPD and of learning of Harvey's disappearance immediately went into deep search mode. Using the assets he had available he combed the streets looking for any sign of where he could have gone. Harvey was his best friend and sort of a mentor to him and without him around he felt like a part of him was missing.

Upon learning where he had wound up he immediately set out with a few Officers and sure enough Harvey was spotted in the middle of Gotham Square and he wore a vest with explosives. "Harvey, hey, don't do anything rash now."

"Jim, my pal, my friend…come to save me in the end." James held up a hand cautioning his Officers to hold back from firing or making any sudden moves.

"Look, I know Tetch has you…so…where is he?" Jim looked for any avenue he could use to get close to him but the more he moved forward, even with his gun holstered it did little to ease the situation.

"Jim, you hurt me with your words, but if you insist here I am." Tetch went to step out of a vehicle parked nearby, in his hand was a detonator and he appeared to be wearing what he was last they met.

"This does not concern him…set him free and take me instead. We both know it is me you want." James wanted to get Harvey away from this mad man, he had to…plus he had already lost too many people in his life to count.

"Always the hero aren't you? Well tempting as it is to have you part of my collection it is the age old adage, had you too many times to count and never enough times to truly satisfy. If it isn't an adage it should be because using you has been quite the delight but too many times it disappoints. Plus you are a father now, yes, and a baby girl at that."

"You leave her out of this!" James reached for his weapon but Tetch held up the detonator making James take a moment to process his thoughts, factor in just what was happening here.

"Good move Jim. Plus your family isn't really my concern, I mean if they were they would wait for you to get home and greet you with a detonation. Now Harvey, well, he really doesn't have anyone now does he? No children to speak of, no significant other to go home to…only thing this man has a badge and a bottle with his name on it."

"It is true Jim…my life has no meaning, put a bullet through me and what remains, nothing, there is no more to the story. Harvey Bullock was a man but lived by the bottle…had no one to call his own, so do it quickly before I change my mind…there is no time left to-."

"If you think I am going to kill you Harvey…well than all that we have been through means little to you. Tetch…snap him out of this or the only bullet is going to be the one I put in you." James knew time was against him and getting to him before Harvey detonated would be a longshot. The Officers he had were ones he trusted but if one of them decided to play hero the entire place would blow…including Harvey.

"You know…I do not like your tone. Tell you what Jim…how about we go for a little ride? If you can catch up to us…Harvey will be set free, if not, let us just say there will be plenty more of your friend to go around." Tetch went to escort Harvey into a waiting vehicle as it screeches over and James felt his grip on his gun waver as he fought the urge to shoot.

Harvey's life was on the line and shooting now would accomplish little. He had to once again play one of Tetch's sick and twisted games and in the pit of his stomach it unsettled him. To think little had changed and once again he was reminded of his time as a rookie cop under Harvey's tutelage.

* * *

"Hey kid you listening or what?" James found himself fresh to the badge as he looked over at Harvey. It was the first time the two of them would be working together.

"Yeah, and, it is not kid…it is James." He made a point on putting that out there. He had served and of course it wasn't like he was fresh to the scene of holding a gun.

"Right, well, till you prove yourself you will be just a kid in my eyes. Look I don't care how you hold yourself up…if you can't impress me or step it up you will be just the rookie and I am the veteran here."

James let out a breath and Harvey was before him. It was clear this guy took this seriously and he figured he might as well not step on his toes. "Sorry…I look forward to what you will teach me on the job."

"That is better. Now this being Gotham you are going to have to learn to roll with the punches. Things aren't always what they seem, you got that? If we are going to be working together you have to understand that I know more than you do. I know of your record of service and I salute you for what you did over there, but, fighting a war and fighting crime take two different fronts."

James nods his head as they stand there sizing the other up. James had indeed served but being a cop took another precedent for there were rules of conduct and instead of a lot of shooting and such there was a smaller scale of ground to cover and a bigger amount of civilians. James in his time serving encountered a number of innocents in his surrounding but given how Gotham was set up it was a different battlefield.

"We are going for a little drive…you will study me and observe. I want you to be all ears and eyes open for someday this stuff will come back to you and without it you will likely screw up the situation and the Captain will be on your ass faster than you can issue out an apology. Trust me on this…I've seen and heard a thing or two in my time."

James went to follow Harvey into the squad car and he buckled up taking an uneasy breath. This was the beginning of what would prove to be an important moment in his career. His partnership with Harvey and the friendship to come. It was not easy at first but it grew on the two of them and honestly he couldn't picture a day without Harvey in it.

* * *

James was pulled back to the moment and he hurried over to an Officer telling him the situation. Getting into the car he guns it as he chase after Tetch who has already turned the corner and was out of sight.

James was not about loose Harvey. He could see the vehicle up ahead and his hands gripped the wheel till they turned pale white. All of this happened because Bruce did not board that plane…so…who was behind Tetch hypnotizing that pilot and better yet who was part of the explosives that set the plane aflame as it was?

James sped up as he gained some ground and the vehicle made a sharp turn into traffic. James did his best to hold off on finding another route as he followed. The oncoming traffic was honking at him as he spun the wheel darting between two cars and brushing alongside another. Tetch was driving like a mad man.

This had to end…today. Tetch was a menace and if he was not killed…he would do this again. However James knew that killing Tetch would not give him any answers. He had to know who was behind this. Also killing Tetch meant also sacrificing Harvey and till he had a solution that worked this sort of thinking was not doing him any good.

The two cars began to do a mad routine of cat and mouse as neither refused to let up the chase. James knew Gotham pretty well at this point in his life and career and the only difference in this situation was he was a father and also a husband. There was much at stake here and failure either way was not an option.

Ducking into an alleyway at the last second as a big rig came roaring down at him he knew that the only way to stop Tetch was to get in front of him. Pushing the speed of his vehicle he shot out of the alleyway and coming to a stop he could see Tetch gunning for him.

"This is the only way…time is up!" James felt the collision of the vehicle and he was jostled about and felt the hood of the car impact his car door. His vehicle began to tumble and he felt the glass cut into his skin and there was definitely some breaking of bone. His vehicle wound up upside down and of course Tetch also was harmed from the collision though unlike him he had not buckled up and was thrown from his vehicle.

James went to unbuckle and crawled out of the vehicle as he ignored Tetch for the time being as he sought out Harvey. He was still in the vehicle and his head lolled to the side. "You know…next time you want to place yourself in front of a vehicle…don't."

"Good to see you too. So…how did you break out of Tetch's control?" James went to stand up found breathing a bit of a pain given how his ribs felt.

"I think it was seeing you there that woke me up. I unbuckled Tetch then and well…guy can really fly. Better get this off me before he comes to his senses." James nods his head and goes to do so and as Harvey steps out he wonders about Tetch.

"This doesn't add up Harvey. I mean, Tetch goes and takes you for a ride and has me chasing after. Where was he taking you anyway?" He fell forward but Harvey caught him.

"You remember what I told you all those years ago? Things aren't always as they seem, if anything Tetch being who he is this might have been to get us away from the Officers or perhaps it was all a ploy to stall for time."

"Let us go check on Tetch…perhaps we can still get some information out of him." James attempted to move but pain shot through him.

"Not so fast…we are going to a hospital first and then you can check on Tetch. I imagine that impact did a number on him. We call it in and get someone out here." James felt like he was a rookie again and nodding his head he watches Harvey as he helps him to somewhere to make the call. However neither of them expected the voice to answer on the other end.

"James Gordon…your Officers are unavailable right at this moment, but, if you listen closely you might hear them coming for you. Oh and Tetch, quite the number you pulled on him…but rest assured he is in good hands."

James felt his blood boil as he recognized the smooth voice. "Ivy! What have you done with-?" He heard her tsking.

"Oh please James…such hostility; I thought we were past that. No matter…they are coming for you, meanwhile if you see Selina or Bruce let them know I am looking for them. Bye."

James could hear sirens in the distance and he exchanges a look with Harvey. "It wouldn't be Gotham if we weren't chased by those on our side. So…what now?"

"Find a car that works…and get back to the GCPD." He knew he and Harvey were in no condition to fight so looked like their only option was to run and hope for the best.

**Authors note: **If you thought you saw the last of Ivy, nope, she is still relevant to Gotham's history and story. However with Tetch in the wind questions still linger and answers remain out in the open. Next chapter Oswald meets the man who will be the Joker and of course the scene that will change a certain blonde to set her on the road to being Harley Quinn.


	7. Chapter 7 The man who will be

CH.7: The man who will be

Oswald lost track as the days began to unwind before him and he felt like he was truly losing his mind. He had thought he had seen the last of this place upon his release but yet again he was here and of course at the behest of his 'friend' Ed it was to seek out Jeremiah. Jerome was quite the mad entertainer but with Jeremiah he marched to a different beat.

Ecco had been with him most of the time telling him now wasn't a good time to see Mr. J as she called him. Oswald attempted pleasantries and keep his cool but he was ready to snap her pretty little neck if she kept him going like this. Oswald saw some familiar faces but none of them he really wanted to catch up with, because…well they had nothing to share or anything he wanted to hear.

Oh and there were more meetings with Dr. Harleen Quinzel, what fun. He had to continue to pretend to be crazy and sometimes when he sat in that dull room he wondered if she knew he was lying or maybe it was his lying that verified his insanity. Right now he was criminally insane, bent on feelings of pent up frustration of being looked down upon and that he wasn't taken seriously.

They even had him on suicide watch, really, what reason would he have to go down such a path when he intended on making Gotham his? Oswald was playing checkers with Pete, a man who was one too many marbles lost and clearly what teeth he had he had lost. Rocking back and forth he took forever to move and Oswald was ready to force all these checkers down his throat and put him out of his misery, or better yet his.

"Mr. J will see you now Oswald. I would suggest you be on your best behavior or I have orders to slice your bird like neck." Oswald wanted to roll his eyes but he was told to be polite so he just attempted a smile.

"Of course…we wouldn't want that now." He rose up as he finished the game no doubt causing the guy to cry out in distress and some orderlies and such came to tend to him. He was a sore loser it appeared.

Oswald had learned how to play checkers from his mother and he still valued those memories of her. It didn't take long for Ecco to lead him to where Jeremiah was being kept and right off the bat he realized the guy was a vegetable.

"I'm sorry, but, this has to be a joke right? I mean look at him…do you really expect me to talk to someone who is a vegetable-?" Right away he felt a knife at his throat and the blonde clearly looked deranged and there was true menace in those eyes.

"What did you say? Go on birdy…I am just dying to slit your throat all pretty with red and have you squirm underneath me till-."

"That is quite enough Ecco, leave us and make sure we aren't disturbed." Oswald hadn't seen him speak but the female obeyed backing out of the room though miming the whole knife against the throat.

"I'm confused…how is it you are able to speak?" Oswald walked over to the man who appeared to have his face burnt beyond repair and what hair there was mere string.

"Speech is all about the will, no, it is about the drive of the individual to get a point across. If one remains mute…then he has nothing worth saying. I have bided my time pretending to be some vegetable all for my plans to come to fruition. Your presence here indicates that the man who calls himself the Riddler seeks out my help on something."

Oswald nods his head not sure why such a man got in his head. There was this mind numbing fear that if he said something off he would be killed. But the man seemed incapable of using any of his muscles and no less bound to his chair.

"You are wondering now if I am capable of strangling you where you stand." He begins to laugh a deep throat like laugh that is both disturbing and chilling. "You need not fear me for we are on the same side. Yes…I will help you…but in return should the day come when young Bruce Wayne's fate is to be decided I take full ownership over that."

"What is your interest in him anyway? Shouldn't you be concerned about Gordon? I mean he runs the city and all." Oswald hobbled over to where a chair was and sat down looking over at the man who shakes his head.

"Gordon will serve his role. He protects the people of the city but soon he will be torn in two, forced to make a decision. A family man is bound to his flock and if he drifts away too much…marital bliss ceases to be." Oswald wouldn't know as he had no interest in starting a family.

"So how do I get out of here?" Oswald had been put in here to set up contact with this mad man so now that was done he could be free of this place and never come back.

Once again the man laughs and his eyes gaze at him with a knowing look. "You will leave…when I have the final piece in my plan. You see…Ecco has served me well…but she has outlived her usefulness I am afraid. I need someone to serve me in her stead. So…in order to show me your loyalty you go and kill her for me…then we'll see about getting you out of here."

"Whoa…hold up…you want me to kill that terror of a woman? Why don't you do it? I don't see why I have to die to her-." Oswald looked over but found the man before him with deep soulless eyes and Oswald felt his reflexes shot as he stayed put in his chair.

"You won't die…and if I wanted to kill her I would, but, I have an important meeting I cannot be late for. Do your part Penguin and you shall be set free from this place." He settles back into his chair and is then wheeled out of there leaving Oswald with his task…an unsettling manner but one he was now committed to it if only to be free of this hell hole.

* * *

Jeremiah sat in the room with one lone table and two chairs set out. His eyes run along the barren walls and not a trace of any usable weapon, a pity but he would deal.

The door behind him opens up as a woman with a clipboard walks into the room with a purposeful strait that leads her to the other side of the table where she sits down adjusting her glasses. She was dressed professionally and her blonde hair was done up in a bun with just a stray strand of hair hanging before her. There was a crisp and pleasing sound of her clearing her throat before she spoke and figure wise she'd fill out nicely in most anything worn.

Jeremiah had first made acquaintance with her the moment he was admitted here, or rather, she sat his bedside while he healed up from his toxic wounds. Her voice was soothing and yet all this restraint kept her stiff and no fun. While she organized her thoughts he fought past the pain of skin growing back and much of his muscles gaining strength.

Such a recovery was not thought possible by Doctors and yet it was his drive that kept him going, to see his mission come to fruition. The fated battle between him and young Bruce, someone he considered to be a brother…was yet to be held. When she spoke finally he was drawn from his reverie of thoughts and she brought issue to matter.

"Jeremiah, I realize the ordeal you have gone through is quite a lot and you have been given a second chance unlike most. You have so much time now to reconsider the path you have chosen to walk and unlike Jerome you can do better. Tell me…how do you feel?"

"You know…I was going to ask you the same thing Doc." Jeremiah smiled noting how this unsettled her.

"We are not here for me Jeremiah. Now let us get back on track-." Jeremiah held up a finger and smiled in satisfaction as this caught her off guard.

"I beg to differ. A practiced woman such as yourself lives for the job…lives to cure others when in fact it is you who is suffering. Caught up in a life where no satisfaction is felt, no amount of joy is gained as you surround yourself with the wicked who embrace who they are. Tell me something Doc…do you envy us, do you long to be free of the shackles of conformity?"

Jeremiah leans back some as he knew he was the first to challenge her like this. So many simple minded fools dragged in here and left to her prattle, her advice on them changing their ways.

"I am perfectly content with my line of work. Now we should really get back to you. You have killed, you have tortured, you have ruined so many lives. Do you really believe carrying on your brother's legacy will end well for you-?"

"My brother lacked vision, he lacked results, mostly he just played around in Gotham like a kid making others squirm and that is not what I am doing. I have a grander vision…one that will play out and you could be a part of it." Jeremiah can hear a riot breaking outside the room and of course no doubt Oswald keeping his end of the bargain as Ecco fought. Ecco would fight, likely kill many, but in the end she was easily replaced.

"What is going on out there?" She rose up but Jeremiah brought her attention back to him as he waved off the commotion outside.

"You have a choice Doc…in fact a choice you were not given. Short sided in life you played by the rules and wanted to do mommy and daddy proud. You wanted to help others but those around you, friends and associates who thrived you kept all of that bottled up. I see in you someone who can do so much better…someone who can join me and be free."

Death, chaos, destruction…and right here and now was a woman who could be twisted enough to make all of his plans a reality. She shook her head adamantly and walks over to where he is seated.

"Do not take me for some weak minded woman, I am strong, I can resist these mind games you are playing with me. We are going to go out there and you will go back to your cell and when we next meet you will learn to-."

Jeremiah reached out dragging her onto his lap as he gripped her hair forcing her lips on his. She fought and struggled against him but he refused to let her go tasting her lips on his. It hurt like hell but in this woman he found his significant other.

When she was released she attempted to slap him and he let her. Oh wow, the pain felt great. He never felt more alive.

"I am not asking you to be weak. Be my Harlequin, my Harley and together we can show Gotham what real fear is, and no longer will you have to go around hiding who you really are. A mad woman to the mad…prince, sounds kinky doesn't it?"

She sat there on his lap and he held onto her as each breath she took pushed her chest against his. His hand frees her hair as it cascades from her bun and then her glasses are off revealing sharp intelligent eyes.

"My name is Harleen…don't you think you can-." He kissed her again and that is when she began to reciprocate. The door opened and Oswald came in a bit beaten up but he appeared to have done the deed. Jeremiah waves him off as he would need some alone time with Harley…as Gotham would be set on fire soon.

**Authors note: **It is hard to say how they would have gone about this on Gotham so going off my own road map here. In the next chapter we catch up with Bruce and Selina as the two take up the mantle of guardians of Gotham.


	8. Chapter 8 The bat and cat

**Authors note: **After a bit of time away, ok quite a bit of time…I am going to try and get back into this story that began so long ago it might even join Gotham's lengthy history itself. The road for Selina and Bruce to rise to save Gotham is here and it is time for them to realize their destiny…and Gotham will be needing heroes as the GCPD has been turned against the city by none other than Ivy.

CH.8: The bat and cat

Bruce led Selina to a secret Wayne Enterprise warehouse that had been collecting dust. It would serve their needs for now and given the state of his home and such it also allowed him a place to rest. His hand was in Selina's as they walked in and lights above them began to brighten highlighting much of the gathering dust and cobwebs.

"Uh Bruce…unless your guy is a corpse not sure we'll be seeing much of anyone here," Selina commented and Bruce just cracked a smile.

"Trust me…he is here. Hey Lucius, it is Bruce and Selina, where are you?" Bruce calls out and Selina gives him a dubious look.

"Wait, you mean the guy who does all that tech stuff is here? You would think he could afford better living conditions." Bruce had to admire Selina for keeping her cool for being thrust into a situation she knew little of.

"Nice to see you again Selina Kyle, I do hope you have been up to some good these days now that you and Bruce are together." Lucius steps out from the shadows as he appeared holding some weapon of sort.

"Trust me nobody wants to see me reform better than myself. I don't want to go back to that person, ever, in fact I want to stick with Bruce but apparently there are some things I don't know that could use some…shedding some light on."

Bruce and Lucius exchange a look and all it takes is one nod before Lucius leads them further into the warehouse. He walks over to some tarp and as he draws it back a rather impressive bulky vehicle was revealed.

"You've finished it?" Bruce walked over to it and Selina let go of his hand as she looked at the two of them.

"I have made some modifications but it should be able to get through Gotham a bit easier now. I've worked out the bugs and even put in some weapons in case needed. The armor plating is military grade allowing for bullets to bounce off and this model is sleek so it won't tear up much of the buildings."

"Bruce…what am I not getting here?" Selina queried and Bruce finally turned to her leaving the car behind for now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Selina but I have been living a double life. I have been questioning how to better provide assistance to Gotham and have been donning a mask of sorts while taking down bad guys. Alfred has been training me for some time to better ready myself against any threat I might come across. Lucius here has been providing me with tech and certain defenses in combat."

"I see, so, my boyfriend just happens to be out there risking his neck while I remain oblivious to it all?" Bruce kind of felt a slight ok a lot of guilt over the way that was put. He walks over to her and she fights him but he draws her to him as he makes sure their faces are together.

"I meant to tell you sooner…but…it isn't like there was a lot of time. I want to bring you in this with me though…as an equal partner. I know now I can't do this on my own and there is too much of Gotham to cover. Please Selina…join me on this and I promise no more secrets."

Selina considers it a moment before she kisses him on the lips quickly and lets out a breath. "I will forgive you…but…I believe I deserve a vehicle of my own don't you?"

Bruce grins and looks over at Lucius who goes to a second tarp that appears to be covering a lower vehicle. As he draws to pull it back Selina lets out a gasp as she hurries over to it.

"This vehicle is equipped with an engine that allows it to push past any normal speed for a motorcycle, it is also equipped with state of the art handling so turns are smoother and the support in the back allows for an incredibly long distance to drive on one wheel. There is a grappling hook equipped to secure onto any vehicle along with a tracking device to be shot out. You can also secure the bike against the bat mobile and join Bruce when things get heated."

"Whoa, hold up, the bat mobile? Who came up with that name?" Lucius looked over at him and Bruce leaned up against one of the support beams.

"Selina the fact that we are going to be going into danger means we have to no longer be ourselves. We have to maintain our private lives so nobody can take advantage of that. So from now on call me Batman."

"Huh, well, you certainly are not the same boy that night so long ago. Fine Bruce…I will play along, since you will be Batman…call me…Cat Woman. However now that we have these corny names, what will we be wearing?"

Bruce once again looks to Lucius and Lucius for his part lets out a sigh before beckoning them to come further into the warehouse. There was an elevator but also just happened to be two poles having been freed from above and descending into the ground.

"Sweet…alright last one down gets to try on their outfit last!" Selina went to race for the pole before Bruce could stop her and she slid down.

"Are you certain you want to bring her in on this? Perhaps there might be someone more suited for this line of…work." Lucius walked over to him and Bruce shook his head.

"Sorry Lucius, my mind is made up. Besides if I am going to be in a relationship with Selina there will be no secrets, there will be no lies. Selina has been hurt enough in her life and I can't turn her away. No matter what happens this is our future, this is our destiny and I love her too much to keep her at arm's length."

Lucius considered his answer a bit before responding. "I wish you two the best then, but, guard that love well for there will be those who will challenge it."

Bruce looked at the pole and allowed the emotions to roll over him. He considered his words well, knowing that there would be those who would try and tear them apart. And then he just smiled.

Bruce raced for the second pole and slid down feeling the pole supporting his weight. Landing down he saw Selina waiting for him at the bottom.

"So…where is my suit?" Selina had her hip pushed out and Bruce drew her up against him as he kissed her. Selina for her part tangled her hands in his hair and the two stood there a moment before Lucius cleared his throat.

"If we are quite done with that can we move on to this next part?" Bruce laughs some and Selina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. They move along to where some costumes were displayed behind some glass.

"Lucius had a bit of trouble with yours but if it doesn't fit there can be some alterations done." Bruce had actually planned this out, bringing Selina into the fold, and as such he wanted her to fit into this new world of order that Gotham had. The Police for the longest time had been putting up a brave front but it now the order of vigilantes that would take back Gotham.

"Neat, um, is there somewhere I can change?" Selina walked over as the glass parted and she pulled out the material. Lucius pointed off to the right and she skipped off, clearly happy with the events.

"You know this could be very dangerous. Your enemies have grown smarter, stronger…and both of you have the rest of your lives to be together but going down this road-."

"Lucius, thank you, for all of this. Thank you and Alfred for without you I would not be here today…ready to protect the city I have loved for so long. I could never leave Gotham, Selina, or any who have looked out for my maturing development. If my enemies want to take Gotham…they will have to get through us first."

Bruce went off to change into his own costume and as he came out with the dark suit on he flexed his hands and took a few practice jabs testing the durability of the costume. The outfit would suffice for now and perhaps he would even grow into it. Hearing the door across the way open he noticed Selina stepping out with a slight strut in her step, the costume hugging her figure and she was fiddling with the ears.

"Bruce…don't you think the ears are a bit much? I feel like I am going to a Halloween party." Selina studied him some and he walked over to her as he placed his hand in hers.

"This is going to protect us going forward Selina, and, now all we need is somebody to save-." Bruce heard the crackle of a walkie talkie and noticed Lucius crossing over to a board of monitors.

"-This is James Gordon…if anyone can hear me…myself and Harvey are being hunted down by the GCPD under the control of Ivy, need assistance…in bad shape…we are approaching Fifth…need…"

Bruce and Selina exchanged looks and went to rush to their vehicles. Lucius for his part tried to get back in contact with them. This would be their first field test…however…it would seem they'd be up against the GCPD.

**Authors note: **Long overdue I know and in the next chapter, when I can put it out the action picks up as James and Harvey attempt to elude the GCPD and get some unlikely assistance.


	9. Chapter 9 Running from the law

CH.9: Running from the law

"Was it really necessary to broadcast that Jim? Now half of Gotham knows where we are." James had managed to find a downed GCPD vehicle and thankfully a radio was working.

"Harvey we had no choice. Both of us are not in any shape to get too far and night is already starting to set in as it is. Living and breathing Gotham doesn't mean we will last long if anyone finds us out here." James wanted to call his wife and see how his daughter was faring but doing so would only alarm her and as it was he had hoped to get away from this sort of life.

"You are thinking about your family huh? Well don't worry, one way or another you will get home. Ugh." Harvey groans and James attempts to help him lean against the wall.

"You are losing a lot of blood Harv, we need to get you to a hospital now." James could hear sirens in the distance and knew if they were found it would only be a matter of time till they were brought in before Ivy. How she had managed to…no, it was better not to think about it. Also Tetch in the wind was never a good thing and it was clear Ivy knew where he was.

"I'm fine Jim…just leave me here…even if they torture me I will never give them what they want. Long as you are out here…they won't win."

"I am not going to have you talk like that Harv…not after all we been through. Just hold on a bit longer, do you hear me?" James was not ready to quit on Harvey and while the man was flawed he was one of his few friends who had been with him throughout most of his career at the GCPD and life itself.

"Fine, I'll hang on a bit longer…just hope you have some other plan up your sleeve other than motivational speeches." Harvey gave a dry laugh and James cracked a smile. This was just something as friends they were able to do, no matter the amount of grim stuff they dealt with it always helped to have sort of safety net, dry humor sufficed.

"Do you hear something?" James strained his hearing as it was getting awfully close. Peeking out from the alleyway they were in he nearly started as an armored vehicle pulled up. The hood goes up and seated there is this masked male dressed like a bat.

"Jim…I'm not sure your hearing needs to be checked…but I think y sanity needs to be checked. However after all this time in Gotham I really shouldn't be this shocked about something like this." Harvey was not wrong there.

"James Gordon, Harvey Bullock…I received your call. One of you rides with me, the other rides with my partner." He had a gruff voice and clearly meant business.

"Harvey you ride with him. I guess I will wait for his partner…" James of course heard another engine and pulling up was a female clad in what can only be described as slinky costume skin affirming.

"So, which one of you boys are hopping on?" James raised his hand and went to climb onto the back while Harvey was helped into the weird looking vehicle. James was reminded of some of the terrain vehicles overseas.

* * *

"By now the GCPD will be aware of your whereabouts…so hold on tight," the female said though unlike her partner she didn't have that deep of a voice. James held onto her as they began to start off with the other vehicle canopy dropping and the roar of the engine behind them filled James's ears.

The sirens were not that far off…in fact they were practically on top of them. James wished he had a weapon on him or something he could do. "So…you two, what do you call yourselves?"

"The name is Cat Woman; the gruff speaking male is Batman. We came soon as we heard your call. Here, make yourself useful."

James was handed a weapon and he hefted the weight before firing behind them. One of the vehicles was taken out as it ran into a pole. James did not shoot to kill given it was his Officers behind the wheel so he hoped they would get stitched up and shaken from whatever Ivy did to them.

"You really don't sound like a woman…and I can only imagine the damage done to his vocal chords by doing something so strenuous. I take it you won't tell me who you really are?" He lined up another shot but aimed at one of the wheels sending the squad vehicle flipping as it came out of a turn too sharp. Gripping onto her again he wasn't sure how Lee would see his activity.

The chase carried on a bit…each turn weaving in and out of traffic as the GCPD bore down on him and Cat Woman. Again he could not shake the feeling he knew this girl. She was hardly a little girl in fact she-.

"Hey do you mind shooting at something? I only ask because with one us keeping us from crashing we kind of need to have somebody keeping us alive." James immediately aims at another vehicle and he manages to empty his clip before having to reload.

There was return fire happening and James felt a bullet line with his cheek and he tasted blood. They didn't exactly have a lot of cover and shooting from the back of this bike meant he had a shakier aimed compared to a bulletproof vest Officer.

"We need to lose them…think this thing can pick up any more speed?" James heard her laugh and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved by that.

"You just hold on tight…oh and for the record I have yet to test the bike at its fastest speed so both you and I are going to experience just how fast this baby can go." James was even more shook by such words and as she toggled a bit with the functions of the bike they were hurled forward at such a reckless pace that he was sure he would fall off.

Two squad cars met at the intersection crashing at high velocity and he attempted to hold on for dear life as any attempt at shooting would have left his hand behind him. By the time they reached the hospital he was barely able to find his legs as he slipped off the bake and noticed how the female appeared to let out a chuckle of joy. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, but, next time a little more respect for the law-."

"The law, you mean the same law trying to kill you for some reason? Tell me how is that working out for you? Batman and I are picking up the pieces where they may crumble…Gotham on the brink of betraying all it stands for with the GCPD now corrupt and it won't be long before villains are recruited into those hallowed walls and the innocent are left to suffer."

James didn't want to be having this conversation with her and thankfully Harvey joined them as he got out of the armored vehicle. He clearly had just been through the wringer like himself though instead of being a tad bit more upset Harvey was happy.

"Jim…can you believe it? I have never had so much fun…I mean yeah going against the law and such shouldn't be, but, such slick moves this kid has and even with our Officers at their best such turns would seem like child's play-."

"Harv, instead of congratulate these vigilantes for tearing up Gotham may I remind you that they are just kids. Ok enough of this, while I appreciate you saving our necks…who are you?' James looked at the two but they appeared to have some sort of silent communication.

"Jim, I'm not sure in the end it really matters who they are…it is as you said they saved our necks. Plus long as they are only doing this during the night instead of parading around the city during the daytime what harm can there be?"

James let out a sigh and noticed the one known as Batman reach for a control to lower the canopy though he does take the time to address his concerns. "You need allies in your corner…things are only going to get worse and if you need to contact me or my partner again…find a way to reach out to us without letting others know. We will be in touch."

James watches as he jets off and the female appears to give a salute before she revvs up her bike and disappears.

James lets out a sigh as he helps Harvey into the hospital and decides to put in a call to Lee seeing if she can get Barbara to look after their baby girl while she came here, he wasn't sure how much he can trust the hospital not sure if Ivy had got to them or not.

* * *

Ivy sat in the Police Captain's office as she looks around at the many commendations and all of these files on bad guys. She wore a Police uniform but had adjusted it some so there was a bit of cleavage exposed and her wild red hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"I could get used to this. However I am beginning to wonder how hard it is to get rid of two meddlesome men with badges." She finally took a seat as she crossed a leg and she heard the door open.

"You summoned me oh beautiful, splendid, most magnificent-." Ivy silenced him. His name was Alvarez, just a regular cop who happened to work here but one whom had been most insightful into the whereabouts of James and Bullock. In fact he was one of the first she had gone after and it really didn't take much, though she did have to sort of raise the kink some.

"How is it that two grown men manage to slip through all of your men and not only that…they are wounded as well? Hmm, well, speak." Ivy couldn't have them going about causing her trouble and she examined her nails making him have to speak up.

"They had help…some bat…and some cat I think…" Alvarez scrambles to please her and she furrows a brow as she considers his words.

"A bat…and a…cat was it? No, no no…it can't be who I am thinking of. If she even thought…I should have her dead…and him too. I mean he would have to be involved if she is. Any word on Tetch?" Ivy would have to let this issue rest for now but she would have to address it herself in time. However she had much bigger game to fry.

"Oh that…well…he is at that hospital, he should be fixed up good and new. I did well?" He asks. Ivy walks over as she places his head at her chest.

"Yes, you did quite well…in fact for all you have done you deserve a reward." Ivy went to slip something into his ear and as he pulled away something was written over his features, oh right, agony and despair. He claws at his ears, pulls at his hair…his eyes begin to run red and his horrid scream fills her office, not that anyone outside would care.

"Why…why does it hurt so much? Mistress Ivy…please…make it stop…" Ivy walks over to the desk and takes a seat as she places her hands on either side of her.

"It is just something I have been working on, and, having something like that grow inside your head will certainly expand it beyond what it is normally capable of. Let it happen Alvarez…after all how you lived this long is simply beyond me."

Ivy watches him claw and scramble and run about…even banging his head into the wall. It was slow and cruel torture but she had to blame someone for this. She had a meeting with one of the crime bosses and aligning the GCPD with him will certainly bring Gotham to its knees. The Bat and Cat though would pay for aiding Gordon and Bullock; it would be quite a reunion for sure.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter we return to Arkham where Jeremiah sets into motion his grand scheme of leaving the lovely place behind and looking to make his move on Gotham once more.


	10. Chapter 10 Birth of the clown prince

**Authors note: **Whether done intentionally or not this chapter just happens to be put up the same day as Joker comes out in theaters. I will let you be the judge on that. For now though Arkham is going to be hit by a wave of terror as the clown prince takes charge and nobody will be sane, or about as sane as they will be again. Harley Quinn makes her debut this chapter and so much more fun to be had to the madness so strap yourselves in for some electric chair fun.

CH.10: Birth of the clown prince

Oswald knocked on the door learning his lesson from last time. He hears what appears to be some noncommittal response from the other side and chances a peek before opening the door. "Jeremiah, um, I was wondering when we would be, well you know…busting out of here-."

Oswald looked over noting the shirtless form of the crazed man seated there and for a moment he thought he had lost his marbles. And then he cracked a smile and Oswald realized he was being fooled, and well, ok it got him but still not funny. Sometimes he wondered what he had got himself into here and how Ed ever talked him into this.

"You have done the deed I set before you, and, for that you have earned yourself a seat in my trusted circle. Arkham has proven a nice stay but I grow weary of these walls and I feel young Bruce has certainly risen to the challenge of looking after the city after its fall from grace."

Oswald had heard rumors or caught snippets from the guards about how crime had risen and somehow the GCPD now was a crooked force to deal with. James Gordon was now a priority one situation being dealt with and any information would be greatly appreciated.

Oswald looked over spotting Dr. Harleen Quinzel with her back to him but obviously she was practically stark naked. She wore some colorful panties and her bra was being placed back on. Her blonde hair was about her shoulders and she appeared somehow different from his meeting with her.

"Oswald, allow me to officially introduce you to my right hand…woman, Harley Quinn. Well go on hun no need to be shy." He made a gesture and suddenly Oswald found his eyes on the woman again who turned around and he nearly started at how wide her smile was.

"Sure thing puddin' so, you the Penguin huh? I can see it. And watch where your eyes go wondering to, I belong to Mr. J here and only him ya got me?" She spoke with a higher pitch tone than normal and she pushed out her hip and one of her fingers began to twirl a piece of hair.

"Uh sure…so…you want me to work with her in getting us out?" Oswald was trying to understand this plan and he noticed how he appeared to grow bored with the conversation as he finally gets up from the bed and begins to dress.

"Actually…you and Harley are merely to stir up some trouble for those at Arkham to deal with…leave the actual ideas of how we leave this place to me. Harley will continue to play her assigned role so you two will not draw too much unwanted attention. You will need weapons and of course you will be freeing every single loon here-."

"Whoa, hold up, you can't be serious! I mean do you understand letting all of these loons as you put it out on the streets of Gotham-."

Oswald found Jeremiah on him and he was pinned to the wall with a sharp looking blade along his adam's apple, his breath shallow as he didn't wish for the blade to somehow wind up cutting him and leading to a slow death.

"I know what I am doing here Penguin, so, fall in line and if you so much as question me again or cause Harley here any trouble and you will have wished for me to cut you here and now." He went to ease off with that grin or smile of his and Oswald was off put by it. Right now he imagined Ed was eating up the luxurious lifestyle outside these walls while poor Oswald, him, had to work with this twisted brother of Jerome.

"Right, read you loud and clear. I will just wait for her outside." He walked out of the room as he went to press his back up against the wall. If Jeremiah could break someone like the good doc there imagine what he could do with a room full of sane individuals. This sounded so much like Jerome but there wasn't too much an intensity there but a growing presence that would wear down the strongest of individuals.

The door creeks open then and he notices Harley once more in her outfit. It was hard to tell she was the twisted woman from before but she slapped his face.

"No looking at the girls now, c'mon, we got work to do." Oswald wasn't even sure what she was talking about till she walked off.

"Girls, huh, what…you don't think…oh this is just great!" Oswald hobbled after her feeling like he had got the bad end of a deal, a contract he should have read the fine print to. While they were out and about just what exactly was this Mr. J doing?

* * *

Jeremiah watched as the two trudged off to do their wicked deeds and he buttoned up his shirt some. Now the two of them were free to go as they pleased but if he so much as left he might trigger some alarm or cause wide panic. Cutting up his arm he watches the blood slip down and he pushes on the wall making an attempt to reach out to anyone who will listen.

"Help, help…lots of blood…need assistance…" Jeremiah put on his best act yet and lay on the floor hissing at the delicious pain he felt. Soon enough the door opens and an orderly or guard hurries in attempting to stop the bleeding. Jeremiah allows them to do the job but then as they go to rise up he has the knife splendid and shimmering with ruby blood and he plunges the tip into his neck.

"Guh…what the-?" He looks aghast as his own blood begins to run forth but Jeremiah is not done as the knife continues to plug away till he is a writhing mass of hysteria and curses as a pool of blood forms under him.

"Oh, so sorry, did that hurt? I did intend for it to hurt of course, but if it didn't I could always make it hurt so much more…and then all your suffering will be like being smashed into a wall by a wrecking ball over being pushed out the window waiting for death to come. Which will it be?"

"Wrecking…wrecking ball…" He is holding onto his neck attempting to stop the bleeding. Jeremiah nods his head as he examines the knife that now not only has his blood but this guy's as well.

"Well, I can arrange that." He went to sit down on the guy and drove the knife to where his heart would be. Twisting it with a sick look on his face he watches the guy let out a blood curdling groan that filled his ears and went to his soul.

Jeremiah got off him and took his i.d. which he would use and even as he walked down the corridor he began to open up many of the doors to the cells or rather padded rooms where so many like him were trapped, unappreciated.

"Come, brothers, sisters, wicked souls…all of Gotham waits for your grand debut or your return performance and we shan't keep them waiting." He would only open these up and leave the rest to Harley and the Penguin. Many left looking grateful, some looked at him skeptical and wondering what his ploy was.

Still he stood his ground even when they clearly outnumbered him. Jeremiah kept his cool though and held out his knife to any who dared question him. One took him up on it pressing the knife to his throat but did he balk or shiver with dread? Jeremiah could hear cheering for the guy to do it but he couldn't push the knife, could not make him bleed his own blood.

"I can see there is reason in your lot." He took the knife back and slit the guy's throat and watches him grip at his throat bleeding through the cracks of his closed fingers as he had bloodshot eyes and blood gurgling in his throat.

Jeremiah holds out the knife again seeing quite a many, more than last time who had groan quiet and a bit fearful of just what sort of mad man had let them out.

"If I offer you a knife, if anyone offers you a knife…you do not hesitate, you do not let the moment linger. Gotham and all of its residents are not going to see you for who you really are, what potential you have, they only see you as monsters. Prove them wrong…escape here and set Gotham on fire…again."

Jeremiah heard them cheer and as they rushed off he took his time going after them. Arkham no doubt would have raised the alarm now but if all went according to plan Harley and the Penguin would see to this and ensure their escape. Gordon, Wayne, so many to see to after this but as he did a turn and a bit of a dance move he felt elated for what was to come.

* * *

Oswald and Harley didn't discuss much as they set about their tasks. They had managed to fool most of the staff there with Harley explaining she was taking him to do a bit more sessions with him. However once they were in the weapon's locker Oswald saw her shake away the image she had been carrying all this way.

"Them guards were easily fooled, still, not sure how much longer I'd be able to fool them given that is no longer who I am. Speak up Pengy…you been awfully quiet this entire time and it is no fun if I do all the talking."

Oswald ignored her broken language some noting how when she was Harley she appeared to become a different person overall while as Harleen she was educated and her language was much more structured.

"How do you slip between personae so easily?' He inquired as he raided the locker with the keys they had got. Harley had managed to flirt some while he had knocked the guy out from behind.

"Huh, that, oh well given my career I have dealt with many psychos and it just became natural picking it up and storing it away, not sure why but Mr. J appeared to tap into that part of me and it just fell through and I grasped at the pieces."

Oswald managed to load up on ammunition and weapons but for Harley she appeared to have something else in mind. His eyes followed her as she swayed over to where a mallet of sort sat. Oswald could not explain it but as she picked up the weapon she had this look like she was in ecstasy.

"I'm not really sure that is a weapon…perhaps you should think to use a firearm instead-." Oswald sucked in his breath as the mallet swung right at him and he nearly did himself an embarrassing number in his pants as the mallet was inches from his face.

"Pengy, I never cared much for firearms…but this, gets you right close with the one you want to do real harm to and smash…just like a watermelon." She wore a Cheshire like smile like the one that infernal cat wore from one of his favorite books his mom used to read him.

"It is Oswald or the Penguin…but do not call me Pengy!" Oswald was really starting to dislike this woman and she just pulled the mallet back and proceeded out of the room. Great…where was she going now? "Uh hello where are you going-?"

"I am going to have some fun…been holding back so long now I think I am about to burst. You should try to let loose too Pengy." Oswald hobbled after her feeling this woman deserved to be here.

* * *

Jeremiah watches as chaos erupts…alarms blaring…everything about his plan was starting to come to fruition and then some. A few guards tried to stop him but he slipped past their reach and sliced at their back of their knees watching them fall down.

"Now why'd you have to do something like that? I was having a moment and you had to ruin it. You who live a life of glee on the outside…who spit on us like we are some kind of animal, well, joke is on you cause these animals are revolting and all of Gotham is their playground. Have you ever went to the zoo and stared at a lion, king of his domain roaring and trotting about and you laugh or poke fun at him, well, imagine if there were no bars…would you still be doing that or bowing down to him so he may take your head off?"

Jeremiah slid the knife along the jugular of one of the guys who squirmed and sweated. Jeremiah found this quite delicious…those precious seconds before one's life was taken. He waited for him to answer but the smell coming from him made him look down before letting out a laugh. The laugh was maniacal and it rose up into his chest from his diaphragm and it bounced off the walls.

"I bet that takes the tension out of it…doesn't it? Well, in this new age of Gotham we really can't do with bed wetters like yourself." He slit his throat then walked over to the other guy who trained his weapon on him.

"You are a monster…you…are some sort of clown prince from hell and the people of Gotham will not stand for it…nobody is going to laugh at your jokes-."

Jeremiah weighed that a bit as he let the knife dance between his hands. "Clown Prince, Jokes, of course…I know now who I am. You may call me…the Joker!" He laughed right in the guy's face staring down the barrel of the gun.

"You are sick…don't think I won't shoot-." He had a shaky hand and the Joker placed the knife into the gun.

"Oh, I am counting on it," he made a wave and several guys from Arkham went to wrestle the gun pointing it right back at him.

"W-Wait…what are you doing…let go of me…" The Joker made a hand gesture and the guy's own finger squeezes with the knife still in the gun. He did not turn around to see as he made his way to the exit.

* * *

Oswald and Harley managed to let out the patients here though it was clear from all the yelling Jeremiah had also been up to some bad. Oswald of course was caught off guard by a rather muscular guard and unable to fire at him in the close confine he was shoved into the wall and saw in those beady eyes such intense dislike.

"Harley, um, a little help…if it wouldn't be too much to ask!" Oswald waited but nothing. The guy appeared to smile a toothy smile and Oswald wondered if this was it.

"Hey, baldy, let Pengy go!" Oswald saw the man's face contort and turn purple like and he heard a sickening crunch as he released his hold of him.

Oswald watches in pure terror as the guy attempts to turn around and sure enough the crazed woman had smashed in the guy's spine. He fell down to his knees and was forced down with his head on the ground. Harley had hoisted up the mallet as a wicked gleam hit her eyes as she pushed out her hip.

"I wonder if like a watermelon your head will go splat, want to see?" She let the mallet come down and brain matter and the like was sent forth. Oswald shivered some and Harley looked over at him.

"Um…thank you, so, can we go now?" He was helped up and as they made their way to the exit they found Jeremiah standing with his back to them. The gate had been broken down and those who were kept here were racing forth to Gotham.

"Mr. J…look at them, they are so happy. What is next?" She stopped though as she saw him hold up a hand. Oswald himself halted noting something different about him.

Jeremiah goes to turn and he raises up his hands. "I shall no longer go by Jeremiah, the J will now stand for something else…you may call me…the Joker!"

**Authors note: **The lunacy is here and as all of Arkham is set free and the GCPD corrupt as it is, the mission to save Gotham has never been more important.


	11. Chapter 11 Taking back GCPD

CH.11: Taking back GCPD

Renee Montoya shifts about in the sheets and she lets out a groan as she stares up at the ceiling. Looking over she traces lazy circles on the back of her partner's back. No, not her cop partner so much as it was Barbara lying there. Her beauty never lost on her and she had left an imprint on her soul that was hard to exactly loosen.

"Will you quit doing that? Sheesh, it is like the first time we did it. I mean I have enjoyed every part of this but while we have been living secluded from all the madness of Gotham the GCPD has been overrun by Ivy and my ex Gordon is running around the city as the most wanted fugitive. The kid Wayne decides to stay and continue romancing Selina and now news of the riot that wound up losing the nuttiest of characters out in the streets."

"Yes, it would seem like Gotham is hitting a rough patch. And that is why I believe now is the time to get back into it. I have used up what sick days I have to be with you Barbara but now it is time we give back to a city that is desperate for help-."

"Now why would I go and help James or let alone anyone else in this city?" She clearly was tense and Renee knew better than to press when she was like this.

Letting out a sigh she slips out from the covers and walks around bare till she finds a robe and throws it on. "Babe look at the state of the city, hear the cries of panic in the streets…and remember that you are a mother now which means somewhere out there your daughter can be in the line of fire. Latch onto that part of you and find the humanity because you are not the same woman you were before giving birth."

Barbara utters a few profanities before she goes to get out of bed and gives her a push from behind. "How dare you bring my daughter into this?"

"I dare because I do not want you to shut yourself up in here forever. It is time you realize that who you were before, wicked and controlling, that is not who you would want your daughter to see you become down the line. Rise above it…shake off the handle and be better."

Renee had now faced her making it clear she was not backing away. She took the slap she knew was coming and the two of them stood there inches part. While she at least wore her robe Barbara for the most decided to forgo such formalities.

"I don't know how to even do that…all I've done, it has always been for me and nobody else." Barbara holds herself and Renee places her hands on her shoulders.

"Well…while that may be true, you have had others who have relied on you and who you have relied on to get you to where you are. Search deep down Barbara and do what is right. The time for villains is coming but there are too many…that is why you need to cut a clean cloth, a cloth that obscure the past and looks to the future."

Barbara sighs and she kisses her on the lips. Renee envelops her with her arms crushing the other woman to her. Truth be told Barbara was high strung but even so she needed someone in her corner and while she had lost someone close to her at the same time she also knew that woman had never gotten over a male.

"You are right. Fine, let us go and seek out Gordon and maybe we can help him take back his GCPD. I might still know some contacts with fire power…might being the operative word."

"I'm thinking we take a shower first and then go and help. You need to look your best and bedridden hair just will not suffice." She goes to drag Barbara off with her but the other woman does not resist and they clamber in and the robe falls off as their bodies press together under the gentle spray of shower water.

* * *

James would eventually shower and of course both he and Harvey were cleared for a clean bill of health. Of course it had meant calling in his wife whom at the moment was none the pleased. "So you haven't called till now because you were set on running about Gotham with cop cars chasing you and Tetch on the loose?"

"Lee…things are falling apart in Gotham…I never said I was going to step away from all this. You knew who you were marrying-."

"And is that supposed to make this better? You and Harvey look like crap right now and you aren't exactly stockpiled with weapons nor bulletproof vests. Did the fact that you are have a daughter now mean anything?"

James bowed his head knowing that he was being reckless, yes, and he also had a daughter so overall he had a lot to lose. Still he couldn't sit here while Ivy used his own GCPD to hunt him down.

"More bad news guys, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but you should see this." Harvey had poked his head in and honestly James was happy for the interruption. However Lee wouldn't let him go without a fight so she followed him.

"-and in breaking news…Arkham has lost many of the patients kept there, and, according to this they are heading into the city. Lock all your doors and do not come out for anything. I repeat…lock your doors and do not come out for anything. This is breaking news and now-."

"Well Jim, it would appear we are in for it now. What do we do?" James rubbed at his temple knowing that the first priority was getting the GCPD back. He knew that Lee was right and most of the stuff they needed to combat this rise in villainy and lunacy was back at the station.

"Lee it might be safe if you stay here-." James attempted but she held out a hand meeting him with those fire and determined eyes.

"James, not only am I your wife but I am also a secondary mother to that child of yours. I will not let any harm come to her. The nanny is currently with her but if it comes down to it I will fight them to protect her like the family she is. You do what you have to but remember I am against it."

James drew her to him as he kissed her and he allowed her to melt into his body before she withdrew, however, she didn't hate him. She just had a sadness in her eyes like this might be the last time they do this. She excuses herself as she heads out.

"So…how is it you plan to take back a station that is fully armed and hating your guts about now?" James was brought back to the current situation and he let out a resigned sigh.

"Wish I knew Harv, still, the entire GCPD might be against me but it is against me through the work of Ivy which means we do not kill. There are some good Officers there and I will do all in my power to make sure they are all ready to work to protect Gotham from Arkham."

"Nice speech Jim…so…we're in." James turned and saw Barbara standing there with Renee. They appeared armed with weapons and behind them stood some shady characters.

"Barbara, nice to see you again. So…these friends of yours, what is exactly in this for them?" James wondered what sort of promises she made.

"Oh, them, well…I might have let slip who you are so they expect not to go to jail for helping you out." James looked at Harvey but he held up his hands.

"This is on you, still, given our situation we will take any help we can get right now." James rolled his eyes but knew that even as Barbara held out the shotgun to him he knew they would have to do what they always did in desperate situations.

"Everyone we shoot not to kill, and, I promise none of you will be arrested. However any crime committed in the next 24 hours after this and I will come for you. It is the best I can do, however given Arkham has some nuts running loose it is possible that could be extended if you happen to round up any of them, alive of course."

James noticed them exchange looks and they all seemed to come to an accord. James hoped he was doing the right thing and together they headed out.

* * *

Ivy sat there in the office when she received the first alarm that somebody was approaching. She rose up fluidly from her chair and proceeded out into the bullpen and strode past the Officers who were following her like she was a beacon of pure white light that would help their souls.

Pushing the door open she noticed the group approaching in the shadow of night. They appeared to be in quite the sizeable array of sorts, no doubt an army to match hers. "Halt…that is far enough."

"Ivy…your reign of terror and hold over this station has come to an end. Release everyone now and you walk away. If you do not comply you will be arrested." True enough that was the voice of Gordon himself.

"Listen everyone to the voice that has bossed you around all these years with morals and rules and regulations and yet he has almost broken every single one. This is a man not to follow…this is a man that you should sentence yourselves, should this man walk away free or should he be executed for letting all of Gotham down?"

Ivy heard a chorus of cries for Gordon's head. She spreads her arms out encompassing all of them for they all had a voice. She turns her attention to Gordon who is now standing there along with a mob of unruly people.

"Ivy your poisonous words have taken away the choice of the GCPD Officers you hold captive so such words are wasted. Free them…give them a choice…and then maybe we will see if they are still standing with you or not."

"Ha, like I will do anything you say. Poisonous, hmm, Poison Ivy has a nice ring to it and I might go by that. Did you really think a frontal assault would gain you any traction James? Everyone…open fire on the one who would go against me." Ivy made a gesture before walking back into the building and the sound of weapons being armed warmed her poisonous heart.

* * *

"Jim what now?" James knew that he still wanted to spare any bloodshed and he makes rue that he affirms this with those gathered.

"Do not shoot to kill…aim to either have them drop their weapons or go unconscious." James held up his weapon and as the shooting started to happen he unloaded and clipped one of the Officers on the shoulder sending them reeling back for cover. Harvey was right beside him along with Barbara. Renee was covering the rear enforcing much of the group that somehow Barbara had gathered.

James saw a guy go down on their side with a bullet to the head. Nobody stopped to check for a pulse or drag him away as the bullets continued to ring out. It was sick and gruesome and unlike his service record when someone was shot they'd drag them to cover. James gritted his teeth wanting to hold the line but another guy goes down holding his stomach as it bleeds through his fingers.

"This is not working Harv. Seek cover when you can and cover me, I'm going to try and get in there and put a stop to this." James doesn't wait for Harvey's rebuttal to such a plan and he ducks away seeking the back entrance.

* * *

Much of the firing still continues but somehow he manages to slip into the building. There were a few Officers left but he managed to subdue them either by slipping up behind them or firing and locking them up.

"Ivy…I know you are in here. Let us end this peacefully." James hoisted his weapon about and he could hear laughter.

"James Gordon…now why would anything between us end peacefully? Do you really think you can save your Officers from being gunned down?" He headed to his Office or rather where she was and he looked over at her.

Ivy had grown more sinister over the years, more intune with her plants and concoctions making the power of persuasion at her fingertips.

"Ivy…release the good men and women of the GCPD and you won't face too harsh a punishment." He edged in closer and that is when she sprang at him. He barely had time to register it before he finds his weapon knocked free. The two of them scramble about the close confines of the room and he notices something about her nails.

"Very clever James, yes, my nails have something to them…and one swipe and you will be under my spell just like those Officers. How do you plan to defeat me under such conditions?"

"You have the antidote right?" He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He moves around the desk and she follows like some sort of predator.

"I might, I might not…either way you are not leaving here without my say. The GCPD is mine to control." James was normally not one for violence against women but Ivy was of a different caliber. The clash between the two happened almost on instinct, survival of the fittest. He hit her and she swung at him and he could feel her nails coming close to grazing him. Any contact and he was a goner.

"Ivy…I can't kill you, and I know that is what you want. This is not going to change anything. Just give me the location of the antidote-."

"Never!" She lunged at him but something changed on her expression as she collapsed inches from him. James looks over and notices that Lucius was standing there with some sort of gun.

"Lucius, perfect timing…but she isn't-?" He begins but Lucius shakes his head as he walks over to her and points at the thing in her neck.

"A creation of mine that subdues Ivy's wild inhibitions and knocks her out…for a little bit. Far as the antidote just get everyone in here and if Bruce is in place he will release it through the air vents and all should be well."

"How am I not surprised you two just happen upon here?" James shakes his head but he knows that he is relieved to put this behind him. And it would be…the Officers returned to normal and Ivy locked up, still, it left them little time to prepare for the coming battle in the streets as Arkham was turning Gotham into some sick and twisted playground.

**Authors note: **Next chapter Oswald, Ed, the Joker, Harley, and a few others meet up to discuss plans on how to handle Gotham.


	12. Chapter 12 Villains united

CH.12: Villains united

Oswald shifted about uncomfortably in his chair in a shady basement of sorts while Ed sat to his right and across from them Harley was on the Joker's lap making out with him while his hand rested on her bottom. "Excuse me…were we going to start this meeting or-?"

A gun appeared in the Joker's hand and as he aimed it the shot rang out cutting Oswald's ear as he held it.

"Must you do that Oswald?" Ed shook his head and Oswald gave him a hurt frown. Honestly, this guy had him commit himself to Arkham to free this guy and that is the thanks he got?

"Ed…you have no idea what I saw in there. A man, the man who sits across from us had me kill a woman, a freaky woman who was off her rocker. I was led through the labyrinth of those twisting halls by a woman who mashed a guy's head in like a watermelon, and, I had to endure her dreaded nickname which I will not say aloud. It was no walk in the sunshine Ed!"

"Listen, Oswald, you were the only one who could do it. You accomplished what I could not. Truth is…I'm not even sure my sanity would remain intact long enough to do the job I had. It is thanks to you that the plan is coming to fruition." He reached out, his hand brushing his and Oswald shivered some having thought he had put his feelings for Ed behind him.

"Yes, well, let us not do this again…ever." Oswald moves his hand away almost on instinct like he was certain he'd be hurt. Truth was he had been wrestling with this side of himself for a long time. It was kind of hard to be certain if he had ever truly been with a woman…that in all his time living in Gotham were women in par with him?

Ed for his part appeared to take little notice of the hand moving away however there appeared some hurt or confusion over it. Oswald knew he and Ed shared something special but whether or not they did anything with it remained to be seen and even then there was never a right time.

"If you are two are quite done we can start the meeting." Oswald looks over as the make out session had ended and the Joker fixed them with a hard stare.

"Yes, well, if you are quite done being trigger happy I'd be happy to move things along." Oswald knew his ear still rang and part of his ear likely got hurt as the bullet shot across.

"You trying to test my patience here Penguin?" The Joker eyed him testily, his hand still holding the smoking gun in his hand.

"Gentleman please…I believe we are missing the point of this gathering. Gotham is unsettled, it is time to step out into the ruin and claim the city overall. The GCPD is scrambling to pick up the pieces and all of Arkham is running loose like chickens with their heads cut off but no direction to take their mayhem."

"Riddler is right, it is time for high action…be a doll Harley and get the map." The Joker spanks her bottom and she lets out a whimper of sorts as she gets off him with her pigtails swaying and she saunters over to the counter before placing a map down on the table between them.

"Here you go Mr. J." She winks at him and strokes his hair some before she heads off to a corner of the room to clean the weapons.

"It is The Riddler…how would you like it if I called you Joker?" Oswald rubbed at his forehead but his hand brushed his ear and he groaned.

"The Joker…and don't you forget it." Oswald could see the two were nearing some sort of confrontation and now he figured he owed Ed for stepping in when he did.

"So what is the map for?" Oswald stood up and hobbled over to the table where he gripped the edge for support.

"This, Penguin, is the map of Gotham. Information leaked to me has me informed on a great level more than you two. In fact the situation at the GCPD has been quelled by Gordon and his friends and Ivy herself has been subdued."

Oswald looks across at the man with green hair and wicked features. Pale in fact like some ghostly apparition and an almost calm demeanor compared to his brother. Oswald however was finding himself curious what Ivy had to do with taking over Gotham.

"You might be wondering why it is I concern myself with knowing such things regarding Ivy, well, as it turns out…I have plans for her. The problem lies in that she will be transferred to Arkham and we cannot allow that to happen."

"Excuse me, um, the Joker…but why should we concern ourselves with some childlike girl like Ivy?" It was true, while Ivy was indeed a woman in figure it wasn't like she matured in the mind, part of her would always be the street urchin friend of Selina Kyle.

The Joker for his part shakes his head and he wears that smile of his…the one that was so unsettling and yet it disappears at the drop of a hat. "Penguin, in order to spread chaos you need players to move about the boardgame. Gotham is far too big for me to be in two places at once, ergo those who play well with me…get richly rewarded those who don't…wind up with a bullet in their head."

Oswald looked over at Ed who seemed to be calculating the risk of going against him. Oswald knew that this madman would do it…and…if he didn't want to be put on the streets and at the mercy of those lunatics he would have to play by the rules for this boardgame.

"The Joker, in all regards to this plan of yours…what are these riches you speak of?" Ed spoke it aloud and Oswald thought he would lose it.

The Joker though for his part merely regards him with a folded arm gesture. "You serve me well…you will collect 200 upon passing go…and…a position in which you can rule part of Gotham to your heart's content. However till then you must do as I tell you and one slipup or one miscalculation and you won't get 200 and instead of going to jail you will rot in such an unsavory way not even Hugo himself can bring you back to life."

Oswald swallowed some knowing that such a fate had to exist and even Ed himself had to realize that any plan of turning this around on him would have to live in his brain alone.

"Alright the Joker…what is your plan exactly then?" Oswald felt that was the safest question to ask at the moment.

"Well Penguin…they will be transferring her in an armored truck. We are going to need to divide and conquer and make sure she doesn't make it to Arkham. There are only four of us right now but those lunatics will eventually realize something is afoot and once they see what is in store for Gotham, once they see who has the power…they will come, if you kill…they will come."

He began to laugh maniacally and even Harley joined in. Oswald and Ed appeared to be the least to join in somehow wondering if in the end it would have been better not even joining in this circus.

* * *

The Joker had given the marching orders and much like any penguin this one left with a waddle of sorts. Ed seemed to study the map some more before he too set out. That left him and Harley.

"Do you really think they got the stuff Mr. J?" She strutted over wearing her harlequin outfit he had got her the moment they had left Arkham.

"He killed Ecco for me, and, honestly if he knows what is best for him staying with me is far better than the other situation of facing the music with all of Arkham out. Now in terms of the Riddler himself he will be one to watch for sure. He has a mind on him and he is better with us…than against us."

"Whatever you say Mr. J, just, I worry about you puddin'." She ran a hand down his chest and he gripped her hand before going to pin her against the table.

"Did I tell you to do that?" He hated how she made him feel…and yet…it felt good all the same like some lion set free upon the one who fed it, free to do as it pleased and tap into that primal instinct.

"Ooh, no, no puddin'…but it feels so good." He figured he had a bit of time till he had to get into position so making sure that the door was closed he began to throw off his clothes and pins her arm behind her head as he leans down whispering at her ear.

"Well, darling, we are about to have us some kinky fun before we join the others. You are going to be so sore…I wouldn't recommend sitting down for quite a while." He nibbled at her ear and swatted her rear before removing her bottom layer of clothing.

* * *

Oswald sat in the vehicle near the GCPD as he spots the driver get into the vehicle. No doubt Ivy was in there. He still didn't like this plan but who was to argue with some clown prince of mayhem.

"You can do this Oswald, just like he said…get some of the Police to follow you and take it from there." He gripped the steering wheel and as the lead vehicle was pulling out he began to back up till he was right there at the GCPD.

"Hey, remember me? I fought with you guys to defend the GCPD, well, look at me now! C'mon…coppers, c'mon and try and catch me, the Penguin!" He reached into the glove compartment and withdrew a handgun before laying a shot across the windshield. It was enough to set the sirens off and he gunned it leading them from the armored transport.

"Halt! This is the GCPD…pull over now or we will be forced to use-." Oswald began to play the radio loud and poked his head out the window.

"I'm sorry, what; I can't hear you over this music." He poked his head back in just as the gunshots rang out. He sure hoped when the Joker said 200 he meant 200,000 each cause honestly this sort of job did not deserve a measly 200. Plus he always wound up in jail in life…literally.

* * *

Ed was waiting in his own vehicle and once Oswald led a few on his tail he soon was gunning it in front of the armored transport and slowing down some. He knew full well what would entail as he calculated it. The two squad vehicles covering the rear began to pull out from behind as they drove to his left and right.

"Is there a problem Officers?" Ed says in his most calm and composed voice. The Officers look at him no doubt not wanting to be dealing with this today of all days.

"Sir you must find a place to park and allow us to pass or you will be arrested for interfering with Police-."

"Sorry Officers but something must be up with my vehicle…" Ed pulled out a gun and went to aim it down at the tire of the Police vehicle before shooting it.

"What the-?" The Officer attempts to gain control of the vehicle as it veers up onto the curb and crashes into a street lamp.

"Whoops, hand just slipped…and now to plan my escape." He puts both hands on the wheel and floors it just as the Police vehicle attempts to ram him. He could hear the sirens and the flooring of the Police vehicle behind him. Things were certainly lively but now the vehicle would be free to continue on its way.

* * *

The Joker for his part remains perfectly still as he stands near Arkham or rather in front of it. A rocket launcher hefted on his shoulder and his eyes trained squarely in front of him. Most of the chaos was reigning in on Gotham and those who had broken free due to his help were coming back here. In some sense it was a comfort thing like they all felt they would wind up there no matter what.

"Hello everyone…so good of you to join me. Oh, you needn't fear about going back. I have something that is sure to puck an explosive reminder on just who they are dealing with, and, they will not be passing go."

He could see the armored transport heading towards him without any Police escort meaning it was wide open. It was a shame that Gordon was not there himself but he would deal with Gordon in his own way, his own fashion. For now he let out a breath and went to aim the launcher at the vehicle.

"I imagine right now the driver is questioning the sanity of the man standing in front of him, and, he would have every right to. Is he going to move at the last second or will he be run over? Will they choose to open fire on him and all those around? I wonder if he feels lucky at all, or will his partner do the honor of opening up on everyone and cleaning out Arkham starting anew, it is possible, plenty of cells to work with."

The vehicle showed no signs of slowing down and he squeezed the trigger making sure to make it impact at just the middle of the vehicle. The explosion goes off, as expected, and he makes no move to leave his spot. Most of those who had joined him fled from the burning vehicle. The Joker saw no point, and the vehicle at the last second goes to veer off and crash into the wall with a thud.

He throws the weapon aside and pulls the door open and reaches in throwing the man to the ground. Walking over he kicks him in the ribs and kicks him again. Everyone around is crowing from laughter and he manages to get the keys before leaving him there to face the onslaught of those who were freed.

The drive no doubt died from impact, shame really…he would have enjoyed killing him personally. Unlocking the back he stares at Ivy who is barely conscious.

"What do you want?" She looks at him, really looks at him and he spreads out his arms just to put on a show.

"I am the thing that will change all of Gotham, I am…the Joker." He looks over just as a vehicle pulls up and Harley honks the horn.

"Everyone…we have the chance to purge Gotham and make it ours. Will you stand with me and make it happen…will you join me here and now? Anyone not wishing to join can stay here and Gordon will lock you up again…and…I promise you this time, nobody will help you escape the way I have. Those who are with me…follow me."

He went to remove Ivy and placed her over his shoulder as he went to join Harley. The two begin to drive off and half of the population of Arkham follows…the rest dwindle behind as Police sirens fill the night. Things were starting to shape up…but…he was far from accomplishing his goal, there was still the matter of Bruce and Gordon to deal with.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter Bruce and Jeremiah/The Joker have a fated reunion amidst the chaos Gotham faces though Catwoman is not likely to leave her bat hanging long.


	13. Chapter 13 Reunion of hate

CH.13: Reunion of hate

Selina wasn't entirely sure about this. Not in the least. She stood with Bruce in the warehouse while Lucius was looking over what had been left there. "No doubt about it…the handwriting is his, still I would recommend not going Bruce. You know what he is capable of and the last you saw of each other-."

"I have to see him Lucius…if this is Jeremiah maybe there is still a point where I can reach him. I have to try, and, the only way I can do that is as Bruce Wayne and not as Batman-."

"This is a mistake Bruce and you know it. I mean going in there with this psychopath is bound to have disastrous results. How about letting me tag along as backup?" Selina hated having her boyfriend go out there with this guy who wound up doing a double turn as someone who worked the likes of Ra's Al Ghul to bring about the fall of Gotham.

"The note clearly says I am to go alone. Selina please you have to trust me on this. Jeremiah will likely bolt if I show up with anyone and if there is any of him left…I have to try." Selina walks over to him and grips his face with her hands.

"I love you Bruce but sometimes even you drive me crazy. Is there no way I can talk you out of this?" Selina continued to stroke his face before moving a hand down to grip his forearm.

"I appreciate the concern Selina but I will be fine. I have been in far worse scrapes over the years and with Alfred's training I should be able to fend myself off against most attacks. Also if Jeremiah wanted to do anything to me the location would have been much more…vacated."

He kisses her lips before nodding his head to Lucius and walking away. "Was it really necessary to have me place a tracking device on Mr. Wayne?"

"Ha, you call him Mr. Wayne, but to me he will always be Bruce. And yes it was necessary because this is a mistake and once I bail his butt out of this I will remind him that the precaution came in handy."

"I don't trust Jeremiah but if Bruce feels he can be swayed…who are we to intercede?" Selina sticks out her hip as her hand moves through the air.

"Lucius, do you really believe Jeremiah can turn a new leave? Haven't you been listening in on the radio feed about Arkham and the fact that Jeremiah was reported missing? If someone like him had turned a new leave would you really think he would herald such anarchy?"

Selina studies the older male for any sign of him disagreeing but he turns back to his work station as he lets out a sigh. "Your costume is where you usually keep it…just keep a low profile if you want to get out of this unscathed."

"I can handle myself Lucius." Selina goes to get her outfit and heads off to change. Part of her wonders what Lucius meant by that but she couldn't concern herself with it now. If she let Bruce go off to his death without his batsuit he would be in serious jeopardy, training or not. She did not doubt Alfred and his training but all the same if the bat happened to be out with the cat…one could only imagine the circumstances.

* * *

Bruce had arrived at the destination and got out of his vehicle. He had decided to drive one of his less fancier vehicles and no weapon or armor was on him. It was a risky move but he also felt like he had to be ready to negotiate. Jeremiah was waiting for him at a table…the place crowded. Jeremiah rose up and immediately he took notice of his pale features and green hair. The smile on his face appeared to stretch far more than it should and as they embraced he thought he felt something below.

"Oh, sorry about that, rubber chicken." He pulled it out of his pants and threw it aside into some ladies soup.

"Right, um, so how was Arkham?" Bruce was aware of the breakout and part of him was even aware that such a meeting was fated. Still perhaps with Jeremiah there was room to maneuver compared to that of his more twisted brother.

"Oh, Akrham, such a pleasant atmosphere filled with a cacophony of sound and strife and yet room to contemplate. The walls were padded and it was so white kind of reminds me of the mountains. I even met someone while in there, nice girl, we hit it off right away. And I made some friends, great characters. What about you Bruce?"

Bruce ordered himself some pepper steak while Jeremiah appeared to order some sushi of sort. The meal itself added to the atmosphere but Bruce couldn't tell what Jeremiah's angle was here. Thankfully Gordon was back at the GCPD after taking care of Ivy; however, she never arrived at her destination.

"I've been well. I lost my home but am managing and even have a girlfriend now. I believe I have finally moved on from my parents being murdered and even thinking of finishing up school." Bruce had done a bit of studying in his downtime and it also helped when he wasn't being Batman.

"School, well, aren't we trying to be normal," he notes again with that creepy smile of his. Bruce looks over as their meal arrives but something is off about the waiter. Bruce heard a ticking sound and he notices how Jeremiah is whistling.

"Yeah…normal, um tell me something Jeremiah…do you have the time?" Bruce sort of regretted not having any device on him at the moment. This waiter was sweating and come to think of it the sound quality in a crowded restaurant like this had little talking.

"The time, hmm, whatever do you mean Bruce?" Bruce pushes the table forward at Jeremiah and grabbing the waiter he hauls him to the door and pushes him outside, something he deeply regrets but he had no time to help him and that is when the explosion goes off setting off many car alarms and breaking the windows. Bruce ducks down and feels sick to his stomach.

"What is wrong with you? I actually came here to try and talk sense to you…bring reason to all of this madness!" Bruce yells as he stares over at the man but suddenly the crowd that had sat there were staring intently at him.

"Bruce…you and I are friends, in fact, we are tied by destiny. Who am I to deny you that? We are brothers bound to this city of eternal night where sleep for the wicked never comes. Join me and be free of the shackles that hold you down-."

"Are you mad? I will never descend into madness so deplored that I would do what you did to that poor guy!" Bruce glowered at him.

"I see, such a pity, alright we are going to take you somewhere now and perhaps you will see things differently. Do not fight it Bruce." Jeremiah walks off and the crowd begins to converge on his location. Bruce attacks the nearest guy to him leading in with a one two combo before throwing out his leg and sending him crashing into one of the tables.

The fight escalates as he is attempting to use his environment to his advantage by picking up a chair and smashing it with full force against a woman's torso sending her crumpling down. Another male comes in with a knife wand Bruce feels it knick his wrist and he glowers before catching the knife hand and kicking him a few times before throwing him over his shoulder to the ground and twisting his arm till he relented the knife.

A woman jumps on his back scratching at his neck and he goes to push her against the wall to try and dislodge her. An attack comes in from the front and his face is sent to the side and soon he is being pummeled faster than he has time to process. His body crumples to the ground and he is barely conscious as fatigue sets in.

* * *

Selina knew she should have stepped in and she would of course tell Bruce this later. Right now what was important was seeing where Jeremiah intended to take Bruce. The tracker was still working and she revved up her bike heading out into Gotham traffic. A lot of people tended to work during the evening hour so she weaved through leaning forward.

Now in terms of getting involved in this she would, and, she would not take any crap that he gave her. Bruce was the love of her life and she would be hurt severely if anything ever happened to him all on account of him trying to reach out to every villain in an attempt to bring them back from the insane patch.

She follows them a block or two till they arrive at this desolate warehouse of sorts. Seriously…just how many of these were in Gotham? She turns off the engine and with the kickstand down she proceeds into the shadows of the building keeping out of focus. If she so much as slipped up she would destroy the illusion of stealth. Selina climbs up a bit till she has a good vantage point.

Down Below Bruce is dragged half-conscious to a support beam where he is tied with his head lolling. Jeremiah gives strict instructions to his goons or rather those who had escaped from Arkham. The two of them are left alone and thankfully she had made sure Lucius also put something on Bruce just enough for her to hear the conversation.

"Bruce, wake up Bruce…oh please don't make me beg." Jeremiah appears to be holding a sharp looking weapon and as it dances from hand to hand she fears one slip up might be Bruce's undoing. He cuts at his cheek then drags the knife down the middle of his shirt freeing the material as it parts revealing his body. Selina does her best not to stare too much or have some urges she should keep to herself.

"Ugh…what is your plan Jeremiah?" Bruce awakens and appears to struggle against his binding or his tied up situation.

"Bruce, so glad of you to join me. Yes, my plan, well first off you should know that I do not go by that name any longer, it does not suit me. You will call me the Joker…and for the record 'the' at this point is optional, having heard it enough I can roll either way, I am quite flexible."

"Do you really think I will call you some clown name when your real name is Jeremiah-." Bruce was cut again this time along his other cheek and Selina controls herself to be perched where she was.

"That name serves no relevance to this body and if you continue to ignore me I will have no choice but to leave Alfred a box scattered with each body part I cut. You wouldn't want that…would you…brother?"

Bruce appears to tense up as the cold steel runs down his body. Selina attempts to move in but she hears a sound and looking over she spots a blonde carrying a mallet.

"Hello…and just who are you?" She approaches with a sway of her hips wearing an outfit that defines every inch of her. Selina figured the two of them had the same person making their outfit.

"Oh, me, I'm Cat woman, just…out on a prowl…" She attempts. The other female appears to consider this looking her up and down.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. J? If not you will have to go, if not even that…you will have to be hurt." Selina drops back as the mallet is swung and somehow she is able to compensate for the weight of the weapon.

"Whoa, easy with that…can't we just talk this out? Look this Mr. J you work for, he is not a good guy, you should probably seek other employment-."

"Now why would I do something so silly? Mr. J only treats me right and before that I was so trapped I have him to thank for freeing me." Selina is on the move dodging each strike heading her way. If she were to get hit by such a weapon she was certain she would have little recovery time.

She attempts to move in close and she lashes out sending the other female toppling over. The two of them fighting one another as down below Bruce is left tied up and the Joker appears to contemplate the scene above before he looks to the men he had sent away and they nod their head some before he looks back at Bruce.

"Hate to run but this building has outlived its purpose and is set for demolition. Next up is Gordon and if he doesn't see to reason suffice to say nobody will be left but myself and those who will take over Gotham and remake it in our own image. Tick tock Bruce…we wouldn't want another incident like that plane now would we?"

Selina rushes at the blonde as they collide but the female is quite nimble and lashes out with a few kicks sending Selina onto her back. The female picks up her weapon but finding eyes on her she lets out a sigh. "Mr. J needs me, but, mark my words kitty…next we meet you will suffer."

Selina has no idea what she means but she hurries off to get to Bruce. This whole building exploding thing was getting old fast.

* * *

Bruce stirred as something was beginning to make sense regarding the whole plane incident. He never found out exactly who was behind it, or rather, who the mastermind was. Could the Joker have somehow orchestrated all of this from within Arkham or was he just trying to mess with him? He was in such a state of shock and such he didn't hear the part about a bomb.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him almost doubt himself till he saw a familiar sight. "Hey…what are you doing here-?"

"I am bailing your butt out of a precarious situation. You can thank me later after throwing a tantrum about me being here." She went behind him and began to work on prying loose the restraints that hold him up.

"I can't believe this, I thought I made it clear I was to go alone…now here you and he probably saw you and put two and two together-."

Bruce was freed and stumbled some before she caught him. "Yeah that is what I did Bruce, because any girl who gives her heart to a reckless suicidal teen would sit by and wait for him to call but instead gets a call signaling his loss at some clown."

Bruce felt hurt and yet he also knew that if he was left here he would certainly go down with this building. "So why didn't you save me when I was getting the tar kicked out of me?"

Selina drags him along as all they can hear are the sounds of their footsteps. "Well, if I showed up then it would ruin your one on one time with your best friend and besides you looked like you had things under control…more or less…"

"You wanted me to get beat up because I didn't take you along?" Bruce queried and when he got no answer he laughs weakly. The two of them are barely outside of the building when the explosions go off. They are thrown forward and as the building begins to collapse in on itself several buildings close by caught most of the debris and He looked back through his heavily lidded eye.

"Looks like the Joker is looking to make a statement here, and, from what I heard he plans on visiting Gordon next. I also have a feeling he is using those who escaped Arkham to do his bidding…including that blonde with the mallet. Should we pay Gordon a visit as Selina and Bruce…or as Cat Woman and Batman?"

"Good question…how about we rest on it?" Bruce groans and Selina goes to help him onto the bike. Bruce nods off as the explosions continue after they leave the scene.

**Authors note: **James finds himself attempting to defuse the situation in Gotham as loons from Arkham run about and now he has a face to face with the Joker in order to seek out negotiations.


	14. Chapter 14 Conduct of the badge

CH.14: Conduct of the badge

James Gordon was infuriated that not only was Ivy not at Arkham but that so many roadblocks had sprung up courtesy of Ed Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot. Seriously could he not escape those two meddling or switching from one side to the other? As it was Gotham was under a strict curfew so as to avoid any encounter with the lunatics that were now out and about. Gotham depended on the GCPD to handle this but even that was a handful given many of them were still recovering from Ivy's take over.

To make matters worse one of their dependable Officers was killed and the sight alone was too much to stomach, at this point he had thought he had seen it all. James attempted to tidy things to the best of his ability but it meant having to work overtime and be away from Lee and his daughter. Right now she was too innocent and unaware of what was happening but he questioned if this was going to be how his life would be…absent from his daughter's formative years while looking after this place.

Harvey apparently manages to break him out of his reverie of thoughts as he places a folder down and lets out a sigh. "Tough day at the office?"

"Heh, more or less. What do you got for me Harv?" He let go of the rail and turned his full attention to one of his longest running friendships here in Gotham.

"Well nothing good I can assure you," he says as he holds out a phone, "turns out you have a person on the other line who is dying to talk to you."

"Why am I not surprised," he accepted the phone, "hello this is Gordon-." He heard a chuckle on the other end that made his blood boil and his skin crawl.

_ "Well hello there James Gordon…it has been a while since we last talked. How do you like Gotham so far…quite a pickle you find yourself in-."_

"Jeremiah…what is it you want?" He made a motion with his finger and Harvey went to trace the call.

_"Now Gordon…is that anyway to speak to an old friend? I imagine you have so little these days aside from that old partner of yours. Tell me…did you hear the explosions earlier? I imagine if you did you would know that several buildings fell, of course nobody was in them…well…almost given young Bruce Wayne happened upon me-."_

"If you so much as hurt a hair on his head…you are going to regret-." He was cut off by a sinister voice that drove his ear briefly from the phone.

_"He did it to himself…he left me with no choice! Do you think it was easy walking away from him when that building fell down on top of him? No, it wasn't. Now…where was I, oh right, I would like a meeting with you. Perhaps there is a way that we can reach a profitable conclusion that doesn't result in the death of any others…oh and not sure I said so yet but…happy fatherhood."_

James looked to Harvey and he pointed to the entrance to the GCPD. James hung up as he unholstered his weapon and pushed the doors open to a crowd of loons and standing there with that smug smile on his plastered features was him.

"James…it is not nice to hang up on someone. Oh well." He hung up the phone and handed it to someone before he spreads out his arms.

"You know all it takes is one shot and all of this chaos comes to an end. Do you really want to end up like your brother Jerome?" James had been up there on that roof with him. Course in the end what did in the first clown of sorts was falling to his death. Jerome of course had set it all up so that his brother would ascend the lunacy ladder after him.

"Jerome was a fool…always taking risks that shouldn't have been taken. He would have lived longer if he had played in the shadows more, like the Cheshire Cat for example. Still my brother did set events in motion with me…brought about a fun lunacy that left much of my mind intact. It always pays to be one step ahead of one's opponent. So James…do you really want to pull that trigger or is this just your way of abiding by that badge you hold close to your heart, the one that is a moral compass in dark hours?"

James glowers at him and knows that if he opens fire on him all of Arkham or what stood before him would attack and he was still attempting to restore order to the GCPD. Ivy's tactics had got into their heads and even cured as they were who is to say they will be open to jumping back into work when they can easily snap?

"This is getting us nowhere…if you meant what you said on the phone let us talk." He knew Harvey would not agree and he was certain he was making faces behind him but honestly what other choice did they have?

"Very good James, well, how about we converse in the GCPD? I mean what safer place is there and in good favor I will have my people stay out here."

James sighs and waves him in as he opens the door knowing already what Harvey will have to say about this. So he shoots him a quick look alerting his old friend of what was happening and he of course shook his head but he tended to getting things in order.

"I love what you have done with the place Gordon. So, right here will do nicely. I know if I am taken to that lovely interrogation room you have it would mean hiding information from everyone and let us not keep secrets."

"Of course." James gestures at one of the empty desks…happening to belong to one of his fallen Officers. Jeremiah slips into the chair and wears such a lavish smile James has no idea what to expect.

"So, let us get down to the business at hand…Arkham is in ill repair these days so till it is back up and running none of my enforcement or help is to be placed there or arrested."

James frowns at that. If he just allowed Jeremiah to parade about Gotham what sort of reassurance is he giving to the people that he can do his job? Still he did want to talk so he would do just that. "Jeremiah-."

"And another thing, it is not Jeremiah…not anymore. You can call me the Joker, or Joker, whichever you prefer really. Jeremiah is gone, and unlike my brother he hid behind that name but I have ascended above what is in a name to something much more…sinister and calculating."

James shouldn't be surprised at any of this now having lived in Gotham long as he had and dealing with the likes of Penguin and Riddler and so many other colorful names associated with the ticking time bombs that went with them. "Right, Joker, so what is in it for me and all the people of Gotham?"

The man across from him leans back in his chair and places his feet up on the desk. James could feel his patience ebbing away but again he doesn't act on his first instinct. In his time in the interrogation room he had lost his temper a number of times and the representation of the badge was to seek out justice and to apprehend criminals but not by sinking to their level. So for now he had to play along and take this where it needed to go.

"Hmm, well, here is the thing…working in conjunction off what I said; we are to have full privileges during the night. Long as everyone sticks to this curfew of yours…none of my group will harm anyone nor will they enter their homes. However no cop involvement of any kind and it is possible there might be some…friendly looting shall we say-."

"Joker that is crazy even for you…do you realize how many businesses you can-." He is cut off by that smile of his but his eyes dance with a sinister gleam that makes him back off.

"Consider it payment for putting us all in Arkham and ruining our lives. We won't bankrupt Gotham, wouldn't dream of it…but all the same the night belongs to us and besides you still have time to walk out in the sun without worrying about anything from us. So…what say you?"

"Let me consult with my partner first…and don't think on getting up." James goes to leave him there as he sought out Harvey who was busy attempting to be…busy.

"Well Jim looks like you got things under control down there. I mean inviting a mad man in here and then listening to the crap he lays before you. I think you should just throw him out on his butt and be done with him."

"Harv given our current situation if we so much as touch him we are likely to pay for it and look around, do you see one Officer who can actually handle a firearm at the moment?" He indicates the room where even with Jeremiah in the building they were idle, listless, the energy just wasn't there and whatever Ivy laid on them they were adjusting to even writing a report.

Harvey sighs, his age really apparent in this situation and no doubt he has dealt with his fair share of mad men in his day as a beat cop. Harvey was his mentor and even as he had slipped up or left it all behind James knew he wasn't ready to give up on him. Harvey also knew how to speak his peace and put him in his place if need be. James looks down at where Jeremiah or rather the Joker was busy chatting up anyone whose ear he could steal. If there were any other option it would have been made available by either himself or Harvey but neither of them could see a way out of this.

"Jim…is this really what it has come down to?" He offered him a weak smile as he made his way back to Jeremiah. Part of him was tempted to throw him out as Harvey had put it but if he so much as gave the word they would be overrun and there was a slight difference in strength when it came to someone who didn't have anything to lose.

"Jimmy, Jimster, James the man…so we ready to get this deal going? Oh, hold up, just thought of something else. I remembered the GCPD is fully staffed so it might help to have them regulated to helping maintain order in the districts that I promised to my helpers."

James let out a sigh and he slammed his hands on the table. Jeremiah for his part appeared to not even blink. "You know what, Joker, I have had enough of this. I should just throw you out now-."

"Excuse me…I have a call," he holds up his hand and appears to consult his phone. James wanted to reach for his phone but the man appears to hold it out to him. "I believe this is for you."

James frowns as he accepts the phone while the Joker walks over to where a map of Gotham was hung and he pulls it off the wall before slamming it down on the table. He was placing things on it while he consulted the phone.

"Hello?" He waited a beat and for a moment there came no noise. He figured that Joker was trying to stall but then he heard a cry…a baby cry!

"Jim…I'm sorry, I thought we were well hidden but they found us. Ed and Oswald send their regards it seems. Yes I told him, no I am not calling you such ridiculous names. Listen Jim…don't worry about us, but, whatever you do…don't deal with him…there is more at stake here-."

"Lee? Lee!" James hands the phone back though he was quite tempted to throw it. "What have you done with my wife and kid?"

"Oh they are in good company, but, if you want I could just replace them with some of my friends from Arkham. I am sure it has been a long time since either have seen a baby or even a woman-."

James looks down at the map to still his temper and notices Gotham has been split up into four sections. It was clear Riddler, Penguin, Jeremiah/Joker, and at least one other individual had certain districts to their liking.

"If I loan you my Officers they will be too spread out to help the city in the long run. What will happen during the night-?"

"Your Officers on loan, that is a good one, however at night they will rest like everyone else and during the day they will help maintain the district they are assigned to. Oh and speaking of that-."

James turns around and finds Ivy strolling into the GCPD and in a wheelchair is none other than Tetch himself. "Hello, it is so good to see you again Gordon. That chase we had through Gotham was quite thrilling…and I have held out hope our paths would cross again-."

"What is the meaning of this? I haven't even agreed to the deal yet-." He looked around the room before realizing his Officers were pointing their weapons at him.

"The deal was agreed to the moment you let me into this building. Do you really think Lucius Fox managed to wash out the chemicals that Ivy planted in them to sway their minds?"

"I worked with Ivy here on enhancing the drive inside their system; do you recall a visit from the hospital as Lucius worked on the cure?"

James held up his hands and looked to Harvey who was just as incredulous but also clearly wearing that look that said he was going to start throwing something soon. "Oh don't worry Jimbo…we won't do anything to you. Just going to take your Officers now and be on our way. Remember…you so much as try and do anything…there will be consequences."

"You are certainly changing the rules here by saying no GCPD involvement-." James attempts to go at him but Joker apparently was ready and one of the Officers slams the butt of his weapon into his nose sending him against the table.

"Yes well it now applies to you two…so everyone let us get going." The group leave and so do Tetch and Ivy. The throbbing pain in his nose is enough to have him seeing stars. Harvey went to join him and they sat there in the now deserted GCPD.

"So…what now? We played right into his hands and with the entire GCPD behind him and working in each of the districts who is to say how he will change the dynamic of Gotham itself." James removed his hand from his nose and he folds his arms.

"Where are we on the signal I told you to set up?" James turns to his friend who looks bewildered.

"Jim, what are you thinking? Didn't you just hear him? There is no fighting this…perhaps it is time that we look at this as a sign that we should retire-."

"Jeremiah may call himself the Joker now but he will always be that brother of Jerome's, a twisted brilliant mind who set about the fall of Gotham before along with Ra's Al Ghul and I am not going to bend to his will. We may not be able to get involved but there is someone who can."

* * *

They stood on the top of the GCPD as the wind whipped about their coats. James looked over at the signal that had been set up on top of the building. He had Harvey working on it since they had met Batman. Truth be told the light itself was already there but now it just required that fitting touch.

"Jim this is probably the craziest thing you have ever had me work on. Just for the record I sucked at arts and crafts in school. Plus we have no idea if he is even going to see this."

James just makes a motion and as the switch is flipped the light beam projects into the sky symbolizing a bat. James wasn't holding his breath he would show but at the moment Gotham needed a dark knight, somebody to help those held captive by this clown prince who paraded around with pale features and purple material about him.

Suddenly a rustle in the wind like fabric caught his attention and as he turned around he saw a figure standing there in the dark. Cape billowing bout him and he dropped down and his voice was gravel toned.

"Nice signal…so…what is it did you want to talk about?" James looked to Harvey who was speechless, a first he was sure.

"I am going to need your help. The Joker has split Gotham up into four districts and is using the services of Tetch and Ivy to hold the GCPD captive. Harvey and I are unable to stop them without getting in the way of this unsigned agreement without endangering the lives of everyone. I know it is a lot to ask and we will help out any way we can…but…"

"This might be a lot to undertake on my own so I will be needing the assistance of any willing to lend me aide. Cat Woman will be working with me but is there anyone you can trust to help?"

James had a few in mind and it was then a plan was formed, not the most concrete of plans but if they were going to do this…it would take a team. And from here on out…the real fight for Gotham had begun.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **A lengthy chapter in itself but also one that sets up the crisis that is facing Gotham. As it is next chapter that will be put up will transpire over a time skip and of course set up the final arc of this fanfic to reclaim Gotham and deepen the relationship of Selina and Bruce. So many more things to come including Oswald and Ed and the burgeoning emotional rollercoaster they have been on. Expect lengthier chapters just like this as I try and bring this fanfic to a fitting conclusion through the next several chapters.


End file.
